Pretend
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: Edward and Alice are together behind Bella's and Jasper's back. They find out. They then "Pretend" to be cheating together. But...what if it stops being "Pretend"?
1. Chapter 1

I walked blindly through the forest. I really have no idea why I didn't take my truck. It was in the Cullen's driveway. I wasn't thinking, I knew I just had to get out of there as soon as I could. I stumbled over a tree root, throwing my hands out to catch my fall. I stiffly got up, letting out a ragged sob. Tears' streaming down my face, the cold wind blowing, was making me shiver. I kept going; I just had to get away. I felt absolutely betrayed. How could he do this to me?

He's only been back for two months. I was ecstatic when he promised not to leave me ever again, but I thought I was prepared just in case he left again, I thought I would be prepared for it...but I was wrong...this time I think it was worse, he broke me. This time, instead of leaving me, which I think I would have preferred, he was sleeping with my best friend. I was supposed to originally go to the Cullen's place in about an hour, but I got impatient, and left early, thinking Alice would see me anyway and just let them know, but it seemed she was to occupied with something else then to see my decision.

A sob ripped from my chest, I collapsed to my knees. My arms wrapped themselves around my torso, desperately trying to hold myself together. My body shook with my sobs. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care what happened to me, if Victoria where to come up to me right now, wanting to kill me, I would let her, I'd probably even beg for it. Just anything to end this pain, it was too much to bear.

"Bella..?" A gentle voice whispered.

I looked up, to see the blurry face of Alice's love, Jasper. Why was it that she got the beautiful men?

"H-Hi" I sobbed.

He bent down slowly, I think trying not to frighten me. He hesitantly reached out, and wrapped his arms around me and held me against his chest. I then felt ridiculously guilty. His love, Alice just cheated on him with his own brother, and yet here he was, trying to make me feel better while he must feel horrible also.

This brought on a new fresh round of hysteria. I heard jasper suck in a pain filled breath and I felt him tense. This worried me, and for once trying not to be selfish, turned my attention to him. And I looked into beautiful, sad honey colour eyes.

"Y-you ok? I-If this is bothering you...?" I said as I started to pull away from him, thinking my blood was bothering him, not wanting to cause him more pain than necessary.

His arms tightened just a fraction, stopping my attempt to move away from him.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You where just feeling a great deal of guilt, and it had me worried" He said while looking at me with worried eyes. He was still worrying about me, I tried to hide my guilt but I didn't fool him.

"Why Do you feel so guilty? You did nothing wrong" He assured me in a voice so assuring, so gentle, it could put a baby to sleep in no time, I sighed.

"You're here comforting me, when you just found out the love of your life just cheated on you...with Y-your own brother...You must be feeling a great deal of pain" I whispered, my voice breaking a few times.

"I won't deny that it hurts like hell, but I've had a feeling something was up, Bella, I should be the one who feels guilty" He told me. I looked at him confused.

"Bella, for the past few months, Alice would leave for about a week and come back, and she would really watch her emotions around me, she had them so low she was next to emotionless" He confessed.

"And when we came back to forks, we all would go hunting, and when we all met back up, I could tell they were trying to make their emotions subtle but I felt feelings like desire, and lust, but me being me, tried putting it off as bloodlust, since we all just finished hunting" He told me, in a voice so sad, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was ok.

"It's been going on that long? So he really did get back together with me just because he felt guilty that I was suicidal" I said as it all started to make sense to me. I started to feel angry, so mad that I could just, just hit something!

"Bella? I'm so sorry, I know I should have said something, maybe confronted them about their feelings, maybe this wouldn't have happened" Jasper rambled.

"I'm not mad at you jasper, I'm pissed at Edward! He should have just saved me the pity and let me go on with my life, I was starting to get better to, and I really was!" I steamed.

"Oh Bella" Jasper sighed and hugged me as I started to cry again.

And he just held me, as I ruined his shirt, expensive I'm sure, since Alice made sure no one in that household wore less than the best. Just thinking of her made me want to growl, but I didn't even attempt it since I was with someone who could, and he would probably just laugh at me.

I finally stopped crying, I was surprised that I hadn't started crying dust and I looked up into jaspers eyes.

"Do they know that I know they are sleeping together?" I asked him, when I walked in on them, they hadn't seemed to notice, they kept going at it.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure they think its secret still, they didn't notice me either" He said softly.

I nodded. I was planning something, and I'm pretty sure jasper could tell by my totally zoned out look.

"What are you thinking about?" HE asked me curiously.

I looked up into to his eyes and blushed; I don't even know why it crossed my mind. He wouldn't go for it.

"Ummm...it's nothing" I mumbled.

"Why are you embarrassed? Tell me please?" He asked.

"Ok I was thinking, and you don't have to, but I was thinking well, since they were cheating, well maybe we could pretend we are cheating on them with each other, but we aren't, just you know, pretending, so they know how it feels, but it will be weird I admit to be with them, and pretend like nothing is different, because, you know, it is and-"Jasper finally interrupted my nervous rambling.

"So you mean, act suspiciously around them?" He asked me. I was surprised he was even considering it; I was expecting him to say no right off the bat.

"Yeah, like you could think, I don't know, suspicious thoughts, since Edward can't hear my mind" I said.

Jasper seemed to be in thought.

"You know what, we could try it, it's just acting, but it will be hard to be around them and act like nothing has changed" He said.

I sighed, Edward came to see me every night but he probably left when I fell asleep to be with Alice and be back by dawn.

Then my heart sank, my plan may not work, Alice may see this now since we just made the decision.

"What is it?"Jasper asked me inquisitively.

"What if Alice sees this? Then she will know that we know they are cheating" I explained.

"Actually, Alice seems to be getting less visions these days, she's scared because she's afraid she's losing her future seeing" He explained to me.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be coming over for a visit?" he asked with a wink, causing my cheeks to flush pink.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Okay, I'll run you over but I should get rid of my shirt" He said then he stripped it off. I watched it all shocked.

"W-Why?" I stuttered.

"It has the scent of your tears, and plus, it will look 'suspicious' with your hair messy and me without a shirt" He winked. I just couldn't stop staring at his chest, it was perfect, he was built, but not overly, but you could defiantly tell he has muscle. And I saw half crescent moon shapes all over his chest and abs. This sparked my curiousity.

"What happened?" I asked while looking over the scars, some over lapping others.

"My story" He said simply. I then looked into his eyes that held over a century's worth of mysteries.

I just nodded and started to get up, and he moved to help me.

"May I?" He asked politely, while holding his arms out. I swallowed then nodded and he picked me up bridal style and we where off, he wasn't as fast as Edward, but it was still incredible, and I was in his arms, I was always on Edwards back.

I saw the Cullen's house start to come into view, and I heard water tinkling, meaning the river was coming up. I didn't even feel a jostle as Jasper jumped up and over the river. I looked down and noticed that we landed, I was slightly shocked by that, with Edward, I always felt the tinniest bit of movement when we landed.

Jasper gently set me on my feet. I smiled my thanks and he winked. I blushed and we started walking towards the door. Jasper held the door open for me.

"Ma'dam?" He held his hand out for me to take, I put mine in his and he pulled me through the door and into the amazing house.

"Bella!" I heard the excited voice of silver, meaning Alice knew I was here.

One second the space before me was empty then the next, Alice was in front of me, reaching her arms out to hug me, and I felt slightly disturbed and disgusted by this. I hugged her back and pulled from the hug, or tried, Alice held me in a death hold.

"Alice" I heard Jasper. I felt and heard Alice giggle.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, since I always normally asked, trying to act as normal as I could.

"In his room" Alice said with huge, innocent eyes, I tried hard not to glower at her.

"_Still?" I thought acidly. _

"Oh ok" I said. I walked towards the living room.

"You're not going to go see him?" she asked from behind me.

"Nah, I'll watch some T.V, he can come down and see me when he wants" I said as I flopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Oh...Well I'll go and tell him you're here" She offered

"Mhmm" I nodded and I flipped through the channels. She ran off to find him.

I felt the seat beside me sink under someone's weight. I looked over and smiled. Jasper was looking at me with a smirk. His arm was behind me, resting on back of the couch.

"Here he comes" He whispers.

I nodded slightly.

I looked over at the living room entrance and saw Edward coming through the door and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper move his arm from behind me, like he was trying to keep Edward from seeing that. I knew he saw it, because Edward narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. I felt my face turning into a scowl, I tried composing my features into a happy smile, but even to me it felt phony.

"Edward!" I tried to sound happy.

"My love" He smiled his crooked smile, I use to love that smile, but now it looked so stupid, it wasn't like jaspers smile, and with that thought I felt a quick shock. I glanced over at Alice and her eyes where hard, and she avoided everyone's eyes. Even if she was sleeping with him, he was still mine officially, and I smiled a satisfied smile and walked over to him and hugged him. I felt sick, but I still held him.

"How are you love?" Edward asked me and he kissed my hair.

"I'm great" I looked up at him, and smiled.

He looked only slightly confused, but smiled anyway.

"I love you" He told me.

"_Yeah right" I thought sarcastically. _

"Thanks" I smiled and pulled out of his arms.

He looked shocked now, and I tried not to smirk. Every time he said 'I love you' I always said 'I love you too' or some other gooey love stuff.

I walked over towards the couch and plopped down beside Jasper, leaving only about an inch of space between us. I heard a hiss and looked up at Edward, momentarily shocked. He was glaring daggers at Jasper while Jasper looked at him with innocent curiosity.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Edward growled in response.

"Why so angry Edward?"Jasper asked Edward.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself" Edward snapped. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's why they're in our head; no one is supposed to hear them, so how about you stay out of my head?" Jasper retorted. Edward let out an animalistic growl and crouched.

"Edward!" I yelled and stood up, not quite knowing what to do. Edward turned his glare towards me.

"Enough" I said through my teeth.

"She's right Edward, Enough" Alice piped in. Edward visibly calmed down and stood up straight.

It took all of my being, not to yell at Alice to stay out of this. It pissed me off that Edward would listen to her but not me. Plus it hurt.

I sat back down beside jasper and sighed, trying not to cry. Jasper put his hand on the small of my back and I felt instantly calm. I looked up at Edward to see him looking at us with obvious angry eyes.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"You have a wife!" Edward snapped at Jasper. My anger skyrocketed, even through the calm. Jasper pressed his hand more firmly on my back and my anger turned to a subtle annoyance.

"No, really? I didn't know that" Jasper said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I Know I do" Jasper said, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"But you would know that wouldn't you?" Jasper asked Edward. I looked at jasper now, curious at where this was heading.

"Of course" Edward said, with very little confusion in his voice. Jasper smiled at Edward.

"Good" Jasper said.

I think everyone is this room was confused. I know I was. I looked at Edward, he was looking at Jasper puzzled. And I then switched my gaze to Alice, who was looking at Jasper in both confusion and worry.

"Can someone find me?" I asked.

Now three pairs of eyes where questioning my sanity.

"Because I'm lost" I stated. It was lame I know, but the tension was killing me.

Jasper had his lips pressed together, obviously trying not to laugh at me. Alice was biting her lip, smiling, trying not to laugh also. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. I was just shocked everyone thought it was funny.

"Sure darlin'" Jasper said in a very subtle southern drawl. I blushed, it sounded sexy.

I snuck a peek at Alice, she was glaring at jasper from the corner of her eye. And Edward looked like he wanted Jasper six feet under. This made me happy. He was jealous, I almost felt giddy when I realized that.

"Jasper, why are you missing a shirt?" Alice asked, her voice clipped.

"Stuff happened" Jasper shrugged.

"Oh?" Alice crossed her arms.

Jasper sighed "I spilled Blood on it when I was hunting, I had to destroy it" Jasper seemed embarrassed.

"Oh..." Alice uncrossed her arms.

"Bella!" I heard a booming voice.

Then all of a sudden I was pulled off the couch into a crushing hug.

"Em-Emmett...humann...n-n-need...air...!" I gasped. He laughed and set me down.

I felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded and I think I swayed because Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me.

"When did you get home?" I heard Edward ask Emmett.

"Like you don't know?" Emmett teased Edward.

"We just got here" Rosalie announced while walking into the living room. I looked up at her. She was looking at the hand that peeked from behind my back. Her eyebrow was raised in question.

I averted her gaze and looked at the clock.

"Oh geez, I better be getting home" I announced.

"I'll take you" Jasper offered. I smiled.

"No way in hell!" Edward growled.

Jasper looked back at him and raised his left eyebrow in challenge. Edward hissed then crouched and forward.

_**~To be continued~**_

_HA! My very first twilight story! I love the twilight books. And I'm celebrating the release of new moon by writing a story. I know the original couples are JasperXAlice and BellaXEdward. Don't get me wrong, i luv the couple BellaXEdward, but i also love BellaXJasper, and i had a better plot for them. At first the idea kinda seemed stupid, the whole "pretending to cheat" kind of thing, still kinda weird to me but i want to see how everyone else like it. _

_Reveiw plz. I'll love you forever! _


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper moved swiftly in front of me and charged forward to Edward. He got a hold of him and threw him down. Edward jumped up and kicked Jasper threw the glass wall. Edward sprung outside, and then all I heard was growling and hissing.

"Jasper!" I screamed. I went to run outside but then I felt arms restraining me. I don't even know who it was and I was struggling.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled.

I then saw Alice and Emmett run outside. I was vaguely shocked that Rosalie was even this close to me, never mind touching me.

"Please let me go" I begged and continued to struggle. Rosalie sighed of annoyance.

"Fine" Then she all of a sudden released me and I fell forward towards the ground. I grunted when I hit the ground and then I jumped up, feeling a dull ache in my wrists and ran outside.

I saw Alice and Emmett, moving from side to side, looking uncertain. Emmett seemed to make up his mind and go left then he stopped dead and went back to that uncertain dance. I looked and saw Edward and Jasper, though barely. They were moving so fast. I heard vicious growls and they were all over. They would jump toward each other and fight in the air and then land about 10 meters apart. It looked so dangerous yet beautiful. Jasper would crouch just as Edward charged and then jasper would almost dance out of the way and go in to strike, only to be blocked. Sometimes when they fought, it would be so fast all it looked like to me was a tiny tornado of color. Or it would be slow, the speed where I could watch perfectly. I was so entranced by the dangerous beauty that I didn't notice Emmett finally jump in and tackle Edward. Alice moved in front of Jasper and put her hand on his chest.

"Enough Jasper" Alice said firmly.

Jasper just glowered at her and bared his teeth then hissed.

"Jasper" I whispered. He looked at me and his expression softened. He turned away from Alice and started to walk towards me with a gloomy expression.

"I'm so sorry Bella" He whispered.

"Please take me home" I asked him.

He looked shocked for a moment then nodded. Edward growled. I looked over and glowered at him.

"Don't even bother coming over tonight" I spat. He looked taken aback.

"Bella...?" HE whispered.

"All he did was offer to take me home, that hardly deserved getting attacked over!" I said acidly.

All he did was look at me, absolutely stunned.

"I'm sure you can find something else to do" I said sarcastically. I then turned away and stormed around the house towards my truck. I felt Jaspers presence beside me.

"You know, I forgot I even had my truck here, you don't have to come" I told him.

"You don't want me coming?" HE asked me.

"No, that's not it, just you might have something else to do" I explained.

"Hardly, plus I want to get out of here" He smiled but it looked put on.

"Okay" I said softly.

I turned towards my truck and went to open the driver door. A pale hand flashed and pulled the door open for me. I looked back at jasper and he smirked and held his other hand out. I smiled and put my hand in his and he helped me in and closed the door after I got in then he ran over to the other side with his vampire speed and hopped in.

I looked at his chest, scars embedded in the perfect marble skin.

"You know, you still have no shirt" I said, still staring at his chest.

Jasper looked down.

"Your right" He said simply.

I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

He just smiled and winked. I blushed and went to turn the keys to start the engine.

The engine roared to life, I shifted to drive and pulled out and onto the road. I headed down the long lone road that leads the world to the Cullen's. It was silent in the truck, but a very comfortable silence. Jasper went to change the music that was on and paused.

"This isn't the stereo" He stated and looked over at me in question. I flushed and avoided his gaze. It looked the same as the one I got for my birthday. Edward had got me a new one, like he said he would. It just wasn't the exact same one, same brand and everything, but not the same stereo, just very similar that it was scary.

"ummmm no" I muttered.

"And the dash around it has scratches, what happened? Did it attack you and you killed it in self-defence?" He teased me.

"I wish...no, I took it out after you guys left" I mumbled.

"Oh" He said softly. I then felt the back of his cold, smooth hand on my cheek. He gently brushed my skin with his and put his hand back to his side.

We were quiet for the rest of the drive, then all too soon, I pulled in the drive way. The lights in the house where on, meaning Charlie was awake, no doubt waiting to pounce. I sighed and looked over to Jasper.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me with an impish smile.

"Gee Bella, I'm a married man, but how can I refuse an offer like that?" He said in a seductive voice.

My mouth I'm pretty sure dropped open. And I could feel the heat gathering in my cheeks. I had no idea Jasper could be perverted like that. It wasn't overly perverted; he just twisted something I said but still, shy, quiet Jasper being a perv. Yes, defiantly weird.

"You know Bella, we could go upstairs" Jasper continued, voice still seductive. He moved closer to me, his hand reaching out and stroked my jaw.

"And go in your bedroom and..."He breathed, bringing himself even closer.

"Jump on the bed" He whispered in my ear.

He pulled away and sat there, looking at me. I sat there, confused, thinking he was going to say something else.

"_Geez Bella and you said he was a perv" I thought to myself. _

I finally looked at Jasper, bewildered, while he looked like he was dying, trying not to laugh.

"S-Sounds fun" I stuttered. That did it. He burst out laughing.

He bent over, holding his stomach as his laughs shook him. I just sat there, not knowing how to react. I never heard him laugh before. It was music to my ears.

Jasper seemed to calm down, not laughing so hard, then he looked at me and it all started again. What I was having trouble with was what was so funny?

I sat there patiently, waiting for him to finally get a hold of himself. He finally seemed to stop, reducing it to a cheesy smile.

"Oh yes Bella, tons of fun" He said.

I smiled. "Yes, because jumping on the bed is the funest thing in the world" I stated. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll meet you upstairs" He said then hopped out of the truck and disappeared.

I sighed to myself.

"_Well, this is going to be interesting" I thought to myself._


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up the damp, slippery stairs up to the front door, opened it and stumbled in. I was mumbling curses under my breath when Charlie pounced.

"Bells?" He called from the living room. I let out a tired sigh, use to this routine.

"Yeah dad?" I answered.

"Would you come here?" He asked. I walked to the doorway.

He saw my guarded expression, he sighed.

"Take a seat bells" He ordered. I was stunned but listened and sat down on the couch.

"Alice called, said you and Edward got into a fight" He explained. I tried not rolling my eyes.

"Uhhh...I guess you could say that" I mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked me curiously. I looked at him, trying to think of something to say.

"Him and Jasper got into it, and jasper didn't do anything wrong. Edwards just jealous because I defended Jasper" I explained.

"Oh..."Was Charlie's excellent response.

"Edward's jealous of his brother who is with his sister?" Charlie asked, grimacing a little.

"Yeah, it sounds weird, I know" I said. Charlie nodded.

"But anyway" I said while standing up.

"Tell Alice that Edward can go and jerk off" I stated while walking out of the room. The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

I walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to trip and spill blood, knowing Jasper was most likely in my room. Once I made it I went straight to my room and opened the door. I froze my eyes probably bugging out of my head like a fish.

Jasper was rolling around in my bed. He paused, and looked at me.

"Wh-What....?" was all I could utter.

"I'm trying to pick up your scent" He said innocently while looking at me with puppy eyes.

I opened my mouth, it staying open for a few seconds until I found my voice.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked in return.

I looked at him absolutely lost. Was he trying to confuse me?

Jasper looked at me with pure amusement.

"Bellz, we are supposed to be having an affair. I need your scent on me" He explained with mischief in his eyes.

It finally dawned on me. Man I could be slow. I made a slug look like a frickin cheetah.

"Oh...ok...just don't get all jet eye mind tricky on me now" I said as I went to my rocking chair to sit down since a certain Texan cowboy was occupying my bed.

Jasper manuvered around so he was looking at me on his back with his hands behind his back.

"This is a very comfy bed Bellz" Jasper said in a voice that made me look at him more closely. Just where was he getting at?

"I guess, I have okay sleeps on it" I replied.

Jasper looked at me in shock.

"That's all you do on this bed? Sleep?" He asked in astonishment.

I looked at him in alarm.

"What else would I be doing on my bed?!" I asked.

"Edward" Jasper said simply. I looked at him in disgust and he almost started laughing.

"Why would you think that?!" I asked a little peeved. Jasper shrugged.

"Cause sometimes when you guys were around each other, I would feel lust and desire. I just assumed you guys went to the next level" He explained. I blushed.

"Edward didn't want to. He said he wanted to protect our 'virtue'. Said it was all he did right and that he wanted to wait until we married" I mocked. Jasper chuckled. I glared.

"Ok so that means you're a..." He let the sentence die down as he looked at me with this playful look. I blushed even more.

I looked away from him as I wallowed in my embarrassment. I just couldn't believe I was having this kind of conversation with him.

Just out of nowhere jasper was there, beside me. He pulled me up from the rocking chair. I was standing in shock when I felt his hand on my waist. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We can always change that couldn't we?" He whispered seductively.

I tried to make what he said make sense, but it just wasn't working for me. I was stunned, confused as fuck, and...Excited? .Fuck? And no doubt he could feel my emotions. I decided to be brave and risk the chance of looking at him.

His gold honey eyes darkened a little, making them more of a brown color. I was slightly confused by this. Only minutes ago his eyes were a healthy gold color. And his eyes looked slightly glazed over like he was stoned on crack or something.

He then started to lean down towards me. I felt my breathe hitch in my throat. I was confused, but only a little. I was more nervous, butterflies in my stomach. And I knew a part of me wanted him to go full out and kiss me...at least that's what I hope he was doing. Knowing him now, he was bending down as a joke or something and make it like...I had something in my hair and he wanted to check it out. Thinking that, I felt some of my hope crack and break away.

Jasper then got this determined look in his eye, but it stayed off his face. This is what made him unique. He could talk and tell you what he was feeling just through his eyes and have very little emotion on his face.

His lips brushed mine in a feather light sweep. I gasped, feeling the temporary warmth his lips brought mine, which made no sense at all since he was undead and a living ice cube. Jasper seemed to get more confident and he kissed me with more purpose now. His lips where still gentle and wonderful, but had more passion. And I thought Edwards kisses where addicting, well hell, they didn't stand much of a chance to Jaspers! My hands ran through his silk curls, brings his head closer to mine, making our kiss even more heated.

I could feel my lungs start to burn, my stupid human needs making itself known. But I didn't want to stop! But jasper I think knew that I need air, plus he could also feel my frustration and uncomfort. He pulled away, but not before planting a sweet kiss to my lips and forehead. I looked up at him and pouted a little. I wasn't ready to stop our make out. He chuckled and bent down to kiss under my jaw. I sighed of content.

He pulled fully away and he just looked at me. I missed the feeling of his body and arms around me. I looked at him, studying his face, as I think he was doing the same for me. His hair looked slightly messy, no doubt from my hands running through it. And his eyes still had that glazed look to them and his eyes were still brown. Overall, he looked fuckin good.

I probably looked like a panting mess. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed and my hair probably messy to. I knew there was no way I looked as good as him. Not even in a million years.

I must have spaced out because jasper voice broke me from space.

"Darlin'?" He called me gently from la la land.

"Uh yeah?" I responded. "_Oh yes bella, leave it to you to make a fool out of yourself after the hottest kiss in history" I thought to myself. _

"Are you okay? You looked like you where in space. By the way, how do the stars look?" He teased me.

"Shiny and sparkly Jazz" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I knew it! Emmett owes me ten bucks!" He announced. I looked at him funny.

"You seriously had a bet with emmy about what the stars look like?" I asked him.

"Well duh, we don't know. I said they sparkly and he said they rocks that glow" He explained. I just looked him.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock. Jasper looked at me for a few seconds and started laughing. I vaguely thought Charlie might hear us but I wasn't worried for some reason.

"I can't believe you believed me" He said through his chuckles.

I just watched him as he smiled and laughed lightly. I was thinking about how it wasn't awkward for us. With Edward, I practically threw myself at him and that strained it for a few hours. With Jasper, I did the same thing, and he didn't stop me, it just made it all the more better, and afterwards it wasn't awkward or weird for us. It almost felt natural actually.

"Earth to Bellz, do you read me?!" Jasper imitated a pilot as he flashed his hand up and down in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked at him. He had his bad ass Texan smile on his face.

"What cha thinkin' about darlin'?" He asked me playfully.

I decided to tell the truth, he could probably tell if I was lying or not anyway.

"About how it's not weird for us" I said truthfully. His eyes softened and his smile turned from mischievous to sweet.

"I know. It's pretty great" He told me softly. I smiled in return, as his turned back to its bad ass Texan self.

He grabbed my hips and brought my body flush against his. He leaned down and breathed.

"Darlin', I don't think it's gonna be pretend anymore" He whispered in his southern accent. I felt my desire spike. I looked into his eyes.

"I don't want it to be pretend" I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me.

_**~To be continued...~**_

_OK. Im so so so so so so sorry! I got grounded....and couldn't go on the computer and write my story /3. So sorry. If you guys have any requests for the story, tell me and I'll try to wriggle them into the story. I hope u liked this chapter. PLZ R&R!!!! I love you guys. And if you guys want to chat or whatever. Ask for my msn or something. I like making friends and stuff. This actually never even crossed my mind hahaha. LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper had my hands pinned above my head as I looked into the far depths of his eyes. He was once again shirtless and I didn't mind one fuckin bit! He was hot. Sure, I've seen Edward shirtless but he had a poet's body. It had muscle, it was defined, but jaspers body was bad ass! I could barely make out the scars in the dark with my human eyes, but for some reason, they made him all the sexier. His abs was also more defined then Edwards. I think when Edward was human, he didn't really have an active life where he needed to work, and for some reason I was under the impression Jasper in his human life before he was changed was a busy active one. Must be why his body was more in shape. Not that I minded..._

_Jasper leaned down to trail kisses over my jaw down my neck and over my color bone. I gasped and moaned very quietly. Jasper looked up at me with a smile that was half playful and half seductive. _

"_Like that darlin'?" he asked in his sexy southern drawl. _

_I tried glaring at him, but he just laughed at me then he kissed me. It was raw and passionate. He finally released my hands and they immediately went in his hair. It was like they had their own mind, they just loved his hair. I think I may be getting a fetish with his hair..._

"_Greeeeeat" I thought sarcastically to myself. _

_Jasper started to kiss down my body. I didn't even notice all I had on was my bra and underwear. That was odd...you'd think I would notice getting rid of my clothes. Oh well, whom was I to care?_

_Jasper was starting to kiss down my body, down my stomach, absolutely driving me to insanity._

"_Mmmm Jasper" I gasped/moaned._

_He reached my underwear, he hooked his figures in the waist band, was starting to pull down then----_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The annoying noise of my alarm clock jolted me awake from my dream.

"The fuck?" I groaned and reached over to slam that damn snooze button. Damn clock, woke me from the fuckin best dream in history. I then heard a soft chuckling coming from the corner where my rocking chair rested. I shot up straight and looked and saw Jasper sitting in the rocking chair. He was looking at me in pure amusement.

"Good sleep darlin'?" He asked me, glee coloring his voice.

I just looked at him, not sure if he was really there. He started chuckling again.

"You know, you actually can pull off that sex hair style. Not like Edward who tries and has an epic fail each time" He said in pure delight.

I looked at him in shock.

"Edward styles his hair?!" I asked.

"Yeah, can't you smell the spray? I thought even humans could smell that horrid shit" he laughed.

My mouth was gaping like a fish.

"I thought...it was just like that" I said.

"Really?" He teased me. I nodded.

"His hair was smooth though, didn't feel like it had product in it" I explained. Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, he buys some expensive shit, top of the line spray, costs like $200 a bottle" He explained, shaking his head. I just gaped some more. Jasper just smiled.

"Interesting sleep?" Jasper asked innocently. I was confused.

"Huuh?" I asked while my face scrunched up.

"Did you have an interesting sleep Bellz?" He asked playfully. I blushed.

"It was okay" I answered. Jasper snorted again.

"Yeah, must have been from all the emotions I was getting and the things you where mumbling" He teased. I gaped like a fish once again.

"o-oh-" I stuttered. Jasper gave me a knowing wicked smile.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, my name was mentioned a few times" He smirked.

"Uh huh" I mumbled. Jasper's smirk grew.

"And the emotions, let's not forget the emotions!" He announced. All I could do was swallow nervously.

"Lust, oh tons of lust. And desire soaring through the roof!" He stated with a sinful smirk.

I felt like hitting him upside the head for some reason. I settled for a glare which just made him giggle like a school girl.

"Mmmm Jasper" He imitated me from my dream. I'm truly surprised my eyes didn't explode from my sockets and my jaw unhinge.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him as hard I could. Surprisingly he let it hit him square in the face. After he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I blushed and felt embarrassed.

"Damn bella, you acted like you threw a grenade at me" He chuckled.

I looked away and 'hmphed'. Jasper sighed then all of a sudden felt the bed beside me sink under his weight. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Jasper was crouched beside me, his head tiled to the right very slightly while looking at me curiously.

"Darlin'?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, if I could still dream, you would take over my dream land also" He stated truthfully. I looked at him shocked.

"Umm...oh kay?" was all I could muster to say after that kind of declaration, as small as it may have been. Oh yes Bella, of course it's you. Jasper just chuckled. I looked at him in wonder.

"Your hair, looks like you had an interesting night" He stated. My hand went straight for my locks, I could feel what a rat's nest it was. I gasped of horror. Jasper held his mouth in a straight, tight line. Meaning he was trying his damndest not laugh.

I shot up and went straight for the bathroom, totally forgetting my brush. I looked in the mirror and I had a silent scream of horror. I heard jasper laughing. I looked and he was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom. I pointed to the mess that rested on my head.

"Wha?! Nuhya! Ahh!" I sputtered Bellaimish. It's my own language.

Jasper bit his lip and his bad ass Texan smile overtook his face.

"Sorry darlin', I didn't quite catch that" He chuckled. I glared.

I just turned back to the mirror in horror. Jasper moved behind me and grabbed some hair and started to gently brush out the tangles. I looked at him through the mirror while he worked on my hair. He was gentle, slowly moving the brush through the mess. His face was relaxed but in his eyes you could see his happiness. Only yesterday I found out that Edward was cheating on me, you think right now I would be a mess, but I couldn't bring myself to give a shit. Let him sleep with the little pixie whore.

Alice by the way was stupid as fuck. Why in the hell would she cheat on this man with Edward? Edward, of all people. If this happened and Jasper didn't help me out and me not seeing his true self, I would probably think anyone would cheat on their love to be with Edward, to me he was perfect. Hell, only a few days ago I thought he was perfection. But now, he didn't even come close to matching Jasper's perfection. Jasper has physical flaws, but to me, that makes him all the more perfect.

I didn't even realize that Jasper was done brushing my hair. I looked at him through the mirror as he looked back at me.

Jasper gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to mine. Rational thought flew from my head in record time as I threw myself at him. And I mean that literally, I seriously threw myself at him. And yup you guessed it; my hands went straight for his hair. I pulled myself closer to him, bringing our bodies flush against together. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and supported me since my legs where getting a little shaky. I could have kissed him forever. I think he knew that, and that's why he pulled away smiling that damn sexy bass ass Texan smile. It should seriously be illegal to smile like that. Makes girls want to strip and throw themselves at him. Hell, I'm one of those girls.

"Come on Darlin', you need to eat somethin'" he stated. I know it was meant to be an innocent remark. I KNEW he meant breakfast.

But mother hell, I could not stop the image that entered my mind.

"_Bad Bella! No! No thinking like that!"_I scolded myself like I was a dog. Was kinda suiting to me.

Jasper paused and raised his eyebrow. I decided to play dumb and look at him questionably and innocently.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked innocently. Jasper just looked at me in suspension and tilted his head.

"I just felt Lust and Desire coming from you" He stated flatly.

I pretended to be shocked, which I have no idea why I was wasting my time. He knew what I was feeling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't thinking about anything to give me those emotions" I stated innocently. Absolutely lying through my teeth.

"Uh huh" He replied. Oh Yes, he tooootaally bought it. I looked away and made my way down the stairs quickly. I miraculously made it down without falling. A once in a life time thing. Trust me.

I went straight to the cup boards, feeling Jaspers gaze burn a hole through my head. I tried to ignore him, or at least I tried. I grabbed the box of pop tarts, not in the mood to make anything big and fancy. I turned to Jasper, a wicked smile on my face.

"Want some?" I asked innocently while shaking the box.

Jasper looked at the box in pure disgust, making my smile widen. He then met my gaze, me not even trying to bother hiding my smug smile. Then that bad ass Texan smile came back. Not good.

"Darlin', it's not nice ta tease people" He scolded playfully.

I looked at him doubtfully but then just shrugged and turned away.

I then found myself being hoisted up on the counter; my neck being assaulted by this man's skilful mouth. I sighed of contentment.

"Perhaps I should teach you not ta tease people Darlin'" He whispered in my ear, then nipped my earlobe.

I moaned quietly. Just what have I got myself into?

_**~to be continued~...**_

_Merry Christmas!! It's the 25!!! Yay!! I actually didn't plan to update but I thought "What the hay?" and did!! I hope u didn't mind sorry that much didn't happen in this chapter. Sorry if i didn't meet people's expectations...v.v. And my B-day the 29!!! Hell yeah!!..i may update then as a present for myself...hmmm...probably..dont know yet. May b busy. Anyway...R&R!!! I love you!!!_


	5. Chapter five! no longer a AN!

I was looking in the mirror, making sure I was presentable. My eyes kept straying to my neck, where jasper...had given me my first hickey. It wasn't that noticeable. It was very small, and not that pink. It would be gone in a day or so. But it still tingled. Edward had never given me a hickey. He never risked it, since I was his singer and all that. Edward always said jasper was the weakest one out of them, that he was the newest to this lifestyle. But he seemed to have no problem being that close to my neck, I was never scared.

But mind you, I did have a glitch in my brain so...I probably should be scared but I wasn't.

I felt some disappointment thinking about the upcoming morning. I would have to act all loving and normal with Edward. And jasper...would have to be his normal loving husband to Alice. It made me envy her, even though she was the cheating pixie skank of a whore. Like seriously, she has Edward behind closed doors and jasper, in front of those doors...If that makes any sense.

I just sighed and shook the thoughts from my head. I would have to act like she is still my best friend, so best not be pissed at her. It may not be pretend anymore, even though that only lasted a few hours. Though this time I'm really glad for my weird thinking, I got jasper out of the deal. With that last thought, I happily turned and rushed down stairs, only stumbling once. I bolted into the kitchen, almost knocking into dad.

"Where's the fire?" he asked as he moved out of my way.

"The lighter" I randomly spouted and grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door and too my truck.

I quickly hopped in and turned the ignition and heard the roar of the engine as it came to life. I smiled and shifted and pulled the big sucker out and onto the road and drove to the school.

On the way to school I listened to the radio, singing along to a song I never heard before. I just made up my own words as I sang.

I saw the brick building, my smile growing as I pulled into the parking lot. I pulled to the first empty parking space I saw, parked my monster and just sat there. I could feel the goofy smile on my face. I have never been so excited to just go to school. I then gasped; I quickly looked into my rear view mirror, and looked at my hickey. I was dealing with vampires with freaky super sight. Not normal teenagers who barley pay attention. I had to find away to make it less noticeable. But I don't really wear make-up. I don't wear necklaces, and even if I did, it would do next to nothing to hide it.

I then saw Edwards silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. My heart sank, he will see, and he may kill me, or jasper. But then I remembered that jasper and I are supposed to be having an affair, though it's not really pretend anymore, and that made me feel better, that this is supposed to be here. But it also made me realize how real and how dangerous this is. This isn't those normal human affairs. This is between vampires. Vicious, strong, and deadly vampires. This thought brought me back down.

"Ah shit..." I whispered to myself in my truck.

I looked out my windshield in pure dread. I would have to get out, and risk people seeing my hickey. Normal teenage girls have to worry about other girls seeing it, and spreading rumours that she got it while having sex, then your known as a whore and all that. But not Bella! No, she has to worry about vampires seeing it and them starting a war and killing each other. Man I sometimes wish I had a normal life. I would take having the risk as being known as whore over the vampire war anytime.

"It's now or never Bella" I said as I gathered as much courage as I could and climbed out my truck into the morning mist of forks.

I looked up to see Edward already making his way over to me. Once he saw I noticed him, he tried to smile but I could see anger, buried deep in his eyes. Great, he's in a bad mood.

I looked behind him to see jasper, holding an umbrella and Alice by his side, talking to rose.

Jasper had his usual neutral face on. You wouldn't be able to tell if he was happy or sad, or even angry if you looked for it in his features. He held everything in his eyes. And he looked bored as hell. His eyes were wondering over the crowds, taking everything around him in. Alice was now trying to get his attention, he ignored her at first, but when he realized she wasn't giving up he finally turned to her. She looked part frustrated and part relieved that he was finally paying attention to her.

"Have a good night love?" Edward asked me as soon as he got to me.

My eyes snapped back to his face. I got good at reading his face also, and I could see his eyes were mocking. I could play this up.

"The best I've had in awhile" I replied boldly. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I would guess so. Jasper didn't come home last night" He stated. I pretended to be shocked.

"Oh you were waiting? I thought you would be...too occupied to notice" I said with a pointed look at Alice. Edward looked behind him to follow my gaze. When he turned around to face me again, his face and eyes held a buffet of emotion.

He looked worried, frightened, troubled, and dare I say it, he looked surprised.

"Well yes, I felt bad about our fight and I wanted to apologize" he tried to explain.

I just nodded and turned away from him and made my way to the school building. I could feel his presence beside me as he slowed his stride to match mine. I just ignored him and continued my mission of getting out of the damp cold. I think he realized that I wasn't going to start our usual morning conversations, and he actually tried for small talk.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" he awkwardly asked.

"It was good" I replied. I snuck a glance over at him and saw his face was thoughtful.

"You know, Alice see's a sunny day coming up soon. I have to go hunting, with my brothers. Only Alice and Esme are staying behind" he stated.

"Oh, why are Alice and Esme are staying behind?" I asked.

"Alice hopes to spend time with you. You guys haven't spent much time together lately. And Esme wants to stay to. They went out in the forest for some small kill. They will have to go next time though" he explained.

I held back my groan, with much effort. The last thing I wanted was to spend a few days with Alice. Though it wouldn't be alone, Esme was going to be there. I guess things weren't so bad...Though they weren't great either.

Then it hit me. Edward and Alice weren't going "hunting" together. As far as I knew, they used hunting as another way to get into each other's pants. This was a precious weekend for them. They could go at it as much as they wanted with very little chance of getting caught.

I stopped and looked at him. He stopped also and looked at me in question. I just kept studying him. Why?

The question kept running through my mind. 'Why weren't they using this time together?' 'Why was she staying behind?' 'Why?'

"Why?" I finally asked him. He looked shocked for a second then a puzzled look crossed his features.

"Why what?" he asked. I just sighed.

"Never mind" I sighed, turned back and walked into the building.

I manoeuvred my way through the slightly crowded halls and finally made my way to my locker. I barely used it, as some people who looked at it would immediately be able to tell. It only had spare pencils, spare pens, and spare binder, some folders and a package of paper. It was bare; I had no pictures or posters like a lot of the students at this school. I opened up my book bag and pulled out my binder and math text book and shoved my bag in my locker and I shut it and locked it.

I turned from my locker and started walking and when I looked up, I froze. Jasper was here. But he was supposed to have "graduated" for like the, 100th time. He, Rose and Emmett usually just came with Alice and Edward then left when first bell rung. I then noticed pixie whore was holding his hand. I felt a pang in my heart. I then noticed he wasn't holding hers. He was only letting her hold his hand. I tried thinking about it and hoped that would make me feel better.

I saw him stop by the hall that leads to the front doors, assuming he was going to leave; I stopped and wanted to see what was going to happen next.

I saw jasper politely smile at her and saw him lean toward her. For a second I thought he was going to kiss her, and my heart started to race. But then I noticed his face going to her cheek. Ok, so he was going to kiss her cheek, I could deal with that. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if he knew I was watching.

She then did something that broke my heart. She grabbed his face and redirected his lips for her mouth. She smashed her lips against his and kissed him hungrily.

I didn't even wait to see what his reaction would be. I didn't _want _to see if he would kiss her back. But I swear to God, the very long second that I _did _see the kiss, my heart stopped. I did a 180 and bolted the other direction. I ran from Pixie whore, I ran from...Jasper. I went through heartbreak the other day; I didn't need it another time in the span of only a few days.

"_Well, I guess I'm skipping math" I thought to myself. _

_Oh yes, Bella turn rebel and skips math. Yes, a true badass. _

I ran out into the mist and darted to my truck, pulling out my keys from my pocket as I ran. In the very back of my mind, I was amazed that I haven't fell, stumbled or any of my usual clumsiness. As I ran to my truck, I considered just throwing my stuff in my truck and running out in the forest to be one with nature. But I then remembered jasper might be leaving soon, if he didn't have his tongue down Pixie whore's throat, or if they weren't in the janitors closet, and might be able to sense me with his freaky super vampire sense's and I threw that idea out the ear.

I then remembered my Rebel wolf friend. Jacob. He was there when I needed a friend most, and hopefully he would still be there for me. Plus I haven't seen him lately. I hoped he wasn't pissed at me for being with Edward. As Jacob made sure he drilled that Vampire's and Werewolf's where mortal enemies' in my head. Plus if I was over there, the Cullen's couldn't come find me without breaking the treaty. I was smug with that idea.

It was decided then. I was going to spend the day with Jacob. Also, if Charlie found out I skipped school, then found out I was with Jacob, he may not be as pissed as he originally would be. Dad made sure to let me know he preferred Jacob to Edward.

I hopped in my monster and started the ignition. I could feel my smile spread across cheeks. I was going to see Jacob after all these weeks.

Then something in me told me too look up and I saw Jasper burst through the front school doors. He paused to scan the parking lot. I quickly locked my truck doors. I knew they would do next to nothing from keeping me from a vampire; they would only serve as a nuisance. But I knew the Cullen's knew I loved my truck and hopped they wouldn't murder my monster to get to me.

I then pretended to busy myself so I wouldn't have to look up at him, and in a way, I was busy, busy stacking my text book on top of my binder in my passenger seat. But that only lasted a few seconds.

"Oh geez..." I sighed to myself. Great, I was talking to myself.

"It's not enough that I do enough of that in my sleep" I said to myself. It hit me that I talked to myself again and I got frustrated.

"Argh, shut up Bella" I told myself.

I realized that Jasper probably could hear my insane talk and I got embarrassed. I shifted to drive and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I was going through a buffet of emotions. I was happy, excited, nervous, scared and still a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Let it rock" by Kevin Rudolf started sounding from somewhere inside my truck. It took me a few confused seconds to realize that it was my cell phone. I thought it was in my book bag, until I remembered I used it a few nights ago, I was surprised it wasn't dead. I quickly looked in the place in between the two front seats to see it empty. I listened some more and heard it was slightly muffled.

I opened up the glove compartment, and saw my celly. I grabbed it and looked to see who was calling. I idly noticed it _was _almost dead. It was Alice.

"_Greeeeeaaaaat" I sarcastically thought. _

I sighed then answered.

"Ello?" I cheerfully answered. I'm sure she could tell it was sarcastic.

"Bella? Oh Bella you can't!" Alice told me. She actually sounded slightly panicked.

"I can't what Alice?" I asked pleasantly.

"Go to the wolves!" She exclaimed, with a slight note of distain.

"Oh? And why can't I?" My voice was sweet but it held a note of malice. I was proud.

"Do you realize how many young wolves they have Bella?! It's too dangerous!" She warned me. I finally snapped.

"You know what Pixie?! Shut the hell up! You guys can't control me! I'm not your guy's pet! I have my own life, one that doesn't always revolve around the "Cullen's"! And I'll do what the hell I fucking want!" I all but shouted at her. I hated when they spoke to me like I was a stupid child.

"Bella?" Alice asked in astonishment. I could just picture the shocked look on her face.

"Bye" I hung up on her.

I guess all the anger I've been bottling up finally exploded. She was probably the person I hated most right now. And for her to treat me like a child? No. It doesn't work. You know out of that whole family, Rose and Jasper are probably the only ones that don't treat me like a little dumb child.

Rose barely even looks at me, so she can't really treat me like a child. And jasper, he has always been friendly to me. Even though in the beginning, he kept his distance, though at Edwards order. It finally hit me. Edwards a control freak, and so is Alice. No wonder they have fucked each other. They are perfect for each other. Edward has always controlled me. He even chose my friends for me, and I let him without really realizing it because I was literally blinded by love. And when they went hunting, I was kept prison at their house. Gosh I was pathetic.

And Alice, well she more or less controls that family. She doesn't let them wear the same outfit twice. Trust me, when Edward told me that, I thought he was exaggerating. But I saw it with my own eyes. Edward has not worn the same shirt or pants twice. And Edward has told me once that she even chooses Jaspers clothes for the day and will spazz if he doesn't let her.

And Alice has moulded my wardrobe. She has bought me clothes, and has thrown some out. I would notice a shirt is missing, later would asked Alice what happened, she would innocently tell me she thought I didn't need it anymore; I would laugh and let it go.

"Bella, you sad, sad biatch" I whispered to myself. It finally occurred to me.

To the Cullen's, my life _did _revolve around them. No wonder Alice sounded shocked when I announced it. Well, it probably wasn't the reason, probably because I went all psycho on her but still.

I, Bella, Has finally seen the light.

I looked up and was surprised to see I was in La push. I was barely paying attention to the road, gee, I put my mad driving skills to the test.

I drove awhile longer and saw Jacob black's homemade garage. I was excited and nervous. Understandable I suppose.

I killed the ignition, and took a calming breath and opened my door and hopped out. I looked up to see Jacob slowly stepping out the front door. I almost stopped breathing, his hair was no longer cropped, and it was longer, more of the messy, shaggy look. He also looked almost 7'0 tall. I knew I was short, but he made me look like a little person.

And the look he was giving me, it was...frightening. He looked like he, it was hard to explain. He looks, scared, nervous yet impossibly happy. I felt my chest tighten.

What was going on?

_**~To be continued~...**_

_**Hey, i have alot of time peeps lol .i've been asked if you guys are going to see the story in Jasper POV. I was thinking about re-writing the story in his POV. Im still not 100% sure. And i have also been asked if im going to update my other stories. I think...dun dun dun dun lol i think im going to get ahead on this story then i will later.i will finish my other stories...eventually lol. And im playing with the idea of write a "VAMPIRE ACADEMY" fan fic. The only problem is that series isn't finished. So i would continue the way i would want it. And when the actual story continues, it wont match my story. So im still not sure. **_

_**Anyway hoped u liked this chappie. Bella has seen the light in the chappie. But still, not much happened in this chappie. I have to pick up pace huh? Lol. I love u guys. R&R ^_^ **_


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob and I stood, staring at each other for an unmeasureable amount of time. My eyes raked over him, from top to bottom. My eyes drank him in. I watched him breath, the tightening of his stomach muscles as he breathed, I watched the muscles in his neck shift as he swallowed nervously every once in awhile.

"Bella..." He breathed my name. It was so soft, no more than a whisper, but I heard it as if he shouted it.

"Hey Jake" I said hesitantly. My voice seemed to snap him out of his dreamy state.

He grinned and bounded off the stairs and I was in his arms before my glitched brain had a chance to figure out what he was doing. He hugged me, my feet of the ground, as he swung me around. I started laughing, and clung to him in return as he suddenly swung me to the left. I could feel his chest rumble as he laughed with me, his strong, hard arms gently letting me down.

He only back up half a step, as he looked at me, with that Jake smile of his, the one I loved, not his bitter Sam smile.

"What are you doing here Bella?" HE asked, still happy.

I was about to answer when it occurred to me, he wasn't it school. Shame on him!

"Why aren't you in school?"I asked, like I was his scolding big sister or something. He grinned back mischievously.

"What about you Bella? I thought you never missed school." He stated.

I shrugged, like it didn't matter. "Oh, I've gone rebel" I stated. This caused Jacob to break out in hysterics.

"Bella? Gone rebel? Right! Ha-ha like you would! Your bloodsucker wouldn't let you!" He roared in laughter.

At the mention of Edward, I felt my face tighten just the slightest. I think Jacob noticed because his laughter ceased.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I call them leeches and bloodsuckers and stuff" He said, with an apologetic expression.

"No it's ok, it's not that. You can call him whatever you want" I told him.

This caused him to look at me in complete astonishment.

"What he'd do?" He asked quickly. I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"If he didn't do something, you wouldn't consent to allowing me to insult your filthy bloodsucker" He stated deadly calm.

"He's just...controlling" I amended. Jacob stated at me in disbelief.

"You just realized that _now?"_ He asked in sarcastic surprise.

I just looked at him, thinking of a clever come though none came to mind. I knew i should have realized waaaaay sooner but...lil love struck, blind Bella didn't.

"My awesome smarts just realized now, yes" I answered. Jacobs mouth quirked at that.

"come on, we are going out" Jacob then grabbed my hand and more or less just dragged me behind him, not even waiting for me to say "why, sure good sir, I would love to go out right now" or "Hell no! No way am I going out, I came here to sulk, I need a shoulder to cry on, and I demand that shoulder now!"

Following Jacob was hard, I kept stumbling, and cursing and I stumbled and almost fell. I didn't want to fall, because then Jacob would literally be dragging me. And Jacob didn't seem to notice at all, I swear, this boy was sometime a little tooooo oblivious. I was almost ripping his wrist out of his socket when I fell and used all my weight and strength to right myself, with the help of OB's wrist. That's what I'm gonna start to call him....OB! Stupid nickname for the weird wolf boy!

I started to snicker, with a little twisted evil note to it. Jacob stopped and slowly turned to look at me, to make sure I'm not foaming at them mouth I'm assuming.

"You okay bells?" He asked cautiously.

I growled, that's right! I, Bella, growled! Jacob only looked more concerned for my sanity though...

"Of course I'm okay! I mean, w-why wouldn't I be okay?!" I exclaimed, with a high note of annoyance.

Though obviously I wasn't convincing.

"Uh huh, right Bella. Just hold on a little while okay?" Jacob asked. I could hear what he meant!

"_Sure whatever you say crazy person! Just try to hold on to what little sanity you have left!" The nerve that boy had! ((a lil paranoid are we?)) _

I kept glancing at the back of Jacobs's neck as he kept on leading the way to who knows where. I hear there was a pressure point there and if need be, I will karate chop the shit out that spot of he tried anything! ((yup! A lil to paranoid))

"We are here bella!" Jacob happily announced.

I looked around my surroundings and saw nothing special. Sure I could hear running water nearby, it was also pretty loud.

I ran my plan of escape-o through my mind.

I could see me as Jacob tried anything. I knew the boy had a thing for me, and he has before forced his kiss upon me, so he could try to force other stuff upon me.

I could see me do this awesome ninja back flip as Jacob reached for me, to bring me in a passionate embrace, and as I landed I would take this awesome ((dorky)) fighting pose, ready for action. Jacob would be all "But Bella, I need you!" I'd be all "psh yeah right, it's my ass you need!" and I would strike out, as fast as a cobra strike and land a punch to his face and do this sweet ass back-flip summersault thing I saw in those bad, cheaply made ninja movies.

Then out of nowhere I would pull out a sword out from behind me. Though I would have to admit, it would look like I pulled it out of my ass. Jacob would do the same, and we would engage in a heated sword fight, the fight being over my precious cherry.

Then after all the drama, all I would have to do is kick really, I mean really hard at his nuts and that would be the end.

"Bella? Hey bells! Are you even here?!" I heard Jacob calling out suddenly.

I flew out of my insane daydreaming to look into the face of a very annoyed Jacob.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Are you okay? You where talking to yourself about something about me needing your ass then about pulling a sword out of your ass....." Jacob gave me this look, and this look said "She has finally cracked"

"Oh that? I was only day dreaming" I said as if it didn't matter. The look he was giving me didn't lessen, in fact, it got worse.

"Now why would you be day dreaming about pulling a sword out of your ass?" He asked slowly as if I was about to start speaking in tongues and insanely attack him.

"'cause in that day dream I was an awesome ninja" I clarified.

Jacob looked at me, then at something else then grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from the clearing.

"Hey!" I protested as I dug my heels in the dirt in an attempt to stop him, all it did was slow him down slightly.

"Why did you bring me here Jake?!" I asked as I continued and failed to stop him.

"It's nothing. I'll bring you back another time" Jacob quickly answered.

I went limp in his grip then flung myself in the other direction, successfully releasing my from the death grip, but sent me flying to the ground. I scrambled up and ran for the clearing, as I heard Jacob utter a few colourful profanities.

I wanted to see what he wanted me to see, that he no longer wanted me to see. Man sometimes I thought that boy was crazy ((look who's talking!!)). I made it too the clearing and kept running towards the noise of running water. I looked down and let out a surprised squeal and I stopped dead. I was at the edge of a mini cliff, maybe 6 or 7 metres high. Looking down I was looking into crystal clear blue water that looked deep, but not too deep. Looked like maybe 5 metres deep. I could see the rocks at the bottom of the little water stream/ hole. I looked to my left and maybe 10 metres away was a small waterfall that led and fell to a small, circular watering hole that shrunk out to a fair sized stream. It was beautiful.

"Jacob..." I whispered. This place had that magical feel to it, like the meadow.

"Yeah, pretty right?" Jacob said, with an undertone.

I looked at his face and notice the anxious look in his eyes.

"Yes, very" I amended.

"We need to go now Bella!" Jacob urged.

I looked at Jacobs face and noticed right away the slight panic his was fighting to keep hidden. I slowly nodded, confused and unsure why he was acting this way. Maybe it was my earlier fit of weirdness? I wasn't sure but I didn't like that look in his eyes.

Jacob grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the magical waterfall. I went along, trying to pay attention to the ground so that I wouldn't trip. Jacob all of a sudden let out a angry snarl and threw my hand away from him and he shifted into his wolf from, hackles stood up to attention, teeth bared at the bushes slightly to my right. He moved in front of me and crouched down protectively. I looked at him in shock as he continued to growl.

He let out a vicious snarl.

"Bella" I heard a voice call out. My heart froze as my head snapped up to look at the other person, my eyes going wide.

_**~~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Hey everyone. Im sorry. I've been busier then i thought i would be and only got two chapters done...**_

_**Plz forgive me!!! I love you ppl!! I hope they are okay??? If not i will edit them okay??**_

_**R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7

I stood frozen, barely daring to breathe, never mind speaking...or screaming.

I heard Jacob snarl and launch himself at the red hair vampire. Victoria let out a delighted giggle and jumped over him, doing an elegant flip over him and landed about five feet before me. She smiled this twisted, evil smile, that looked odd on her little china doll face. I gasped, finally realizing that my time has come. She is here to kill me. ((Duh)). I suppose I should have known, she has always wanted to kill me in vengeance to James death. Mate for a Mate.

Too bad she didn't know that I was no longer Edwards mate. Ain't that a bitch?

"Victoria..."I whispered, my voice cracking.

Her twisted grin widened as she reached for me, no doubt to snap my neck. Jacob lunged for her, and flicker of annoyance crossed Victoria's fine features as she danced out of the way and into a small patch of sunlight for a few seconds lighting up her skin, making her look more like an angel instead of a deranged killing vampire.

Jacob kept lunging and snapping at her, almost desperately trying to kill her. And she just had to keep dancing out of the way. I mean seriously, I was on a few hit lists. I kinda wanted that to lessen.

The annoyance on Victoria's face turned to frustration. Her prey was only a few feet away! And this mangy mutt was delaying her revenge! With what only seems a flick of her wrist she swatted Jacob into a tree. I heard Jacob's pain filled yelp as he hit the tree with a considerable amount of force before landing with a "thud" on the ground.

"Jacob!" I screamed once I saw that he hadn't moved since hitting the ground.

"Finally..." I heard Victoria mutter under her breathe as she made her way towards me.

"_Oh no...!" I screamed in my mind as I saw her make her ways towards me. _

She made her way to me, taking on a casual stroll, like she was making her way over to have a pleasant chat instead of killing me. And whoever said that your life flashes before your eyes before you die must have been insane. I knew I was going to die, yet I saw no younger Bella or Younger mom, or younger Dad. What I saw though, was my death scene. Sure they changed a few times, but the end result was the same so whatever. Yeah a few times, she would just snap my neck and be done with it, or she would drink my blood, making my few last minutes agonizingly painful before she finished me off.

Then Jasper's badass Texan smile flashed before my vision. If I died, I wouldn't see him ever again, not even in the afterlife, unless he died. That whole "vampire's are damned beings and blah blah blah" was just a bunch of bull. I believe they had souls, and when I died and went to heaven or whatever, and ever met jasper I would be devastated...if that was possible to be devastated in heaven but knowing me, I would make it possible. I wanted those I loved to live, even if I died. And that meant Jasper. I mean he could live for thousands of years, and hopefully in those years, he would find that right girl. I loved him. That just blew in my mind. I was in love with jasper. And I just wanted him happy, by any means necessary.

"_I love you jasper" would be my last thought. _

Then I heard a snarl. My eyes snapped open and I looked into Victoria's shocked gaze. She snapped her head to the left and her mouth dropped open.

I slowly followed her gaze and looked into Jasper's angered blackened eyes. Jasper then shot forward with his speed and made to grab Victoria and she danced out of his way and they circled each other. Jasper's face was hard as he watched Victoria's every move, growls escaping his throat. Victoria, on the other hand, looks royally pissed. This was her second interruption, so...I guess I couldn't blame her, though I was grateful.

They then both closed in on each other. Nothing but a whirl of color and noise of metal. I heard shocked gasps, angered and frustrated growls. I also heard clothes tearing apart.

They broke apart and landed gracefully. Jasper stood up straight and continued to watch Victoria. Though she landed like a cat, chunks of her legs were missing. She went to stand but almost looked like she was abruptly stopped halfway. She looked horribly misshapen in the face also. Chunks of her face were gone, and numerous cracks adorned her once china doll face.

The look in her eyes was a cross of panic and desperation. She was obviously panicking since she was gonna get killed if she didn't leave and desperate since she wanted to kill me badly. She then shot one frantic look in my direction and let out a feral growl and disappeared. And that growl, I knew the meaning. "I'll be back"...kind of like the terminator.

I then brought my attention back to my saviour, Jasper.

His stance was more relaxed, but still held an edge to it, like he was half expecting Victoria to turn back and try to kill me. He was looking at me also.

His eyes, just this morning were honey gold, were now pitch black.

"Jasper..."I whispered, my voice on the brink of tears.

"Oh Bella..."He whispered and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms.

Then I Remembered his passionate kiss this morning with pixie whore and I tried to wriggle out of his embrace. Damn arms and there super strength.

"Uhhh jasper aren't you Ummm thirsty? Maybe this isn't good?" I said, trying to think up of an excuse to get out of his arms. He sighed but did let go of me. I hurried away from him and wouldn't like him in the eye. Today a lot of shit happened.

Today just wasn't my day.

Sure I now knew my feelings for him, but that didn't mean this morning still didn't hurt like hell, if anything, it made it worse.

I then remembered my werewolf friend and ran over to him. He was still in his wolf form, knocked unconscious. I could hear his breathing, though it was slightly laboured. I carefully knelt down beside him, not sure how or if I could help him.

"Jacob...?" I called out hesitantly.

"He's out cold Bella" Jasper told me softly.

Then I remembered something...Jasper broke the treaty!! And because of me no less!!!

Well isn't this just great?! First Jacob almost gets killed now a war is on its way! Just lovely!

"You broke the treaty!" I yelled horrified. Jasper just smirked for a few seconds.

"The border line is just literally ten feet that way" He pointed towards where the magical water fall was.

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open.

"But I am practically on the line and the mutts have probably sense me here already. They are most likely on their way. Which I suppose is good for Jacob" He explained.

I just nodded. I didn't know how to act around him. I knew I loved him, but what happened this morning was still fresh in my mind.

Maybe Jasper had a special hidden gift I didn't know about since he seems to read my mind. The look in his eyes turned from a light playfulness to anguish. The pain and hurt and self-loathing in his eyes made me choke on a sob and my vision blur.

"Bella, about this morning, it-"he was cut off by load barking and howling. Both our gazes snapped toward the sound to see the pack running like hell was chasing them towards us.

A few wolves went to Jacob to see if he was alright and to guard him. Sam, the biggest barred his teeth at Jasper and crouched down, ready to attack him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Thanks to all of you who review. I read every single one. And they really help me get back to typing my stories. And one person said that in Ch 6, bella wasn't really like bella........no offense but i kinda already knew that. It's OCC. Sometimes shes kinda like bella and others not so much. And same with Jasper.

And one person called me evil. I couldn't help but laugh XD. And thanks to those to keep track of my stories and read them. And i hope u guys read Ch5. It use to b a AN but it isn't anymore. I replaced it with the real chappie 5. And i notice i keep forget to do disclaimers and for that im sorry. Don't sue me!!!!!

The twilight saga belongs to author meyer!!! Not me!!! Just this story is mine!!!!!!!!! For ch1- current ch 7.

Love you guys. And Ch6 i was sick.....so the weirdness from bella was actually probably me lmao. Im actually still sick and it's been over a week lol. It's not fun but oh wellz lol. Hopefully i will have CH 8 out soon. Ur review help alot ^_^ laterz XD


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't hurt him!" Jasper exclaimed angrily.

Sam paused but snarled. Jasper continued.

"Victoria was trying to kill Bella, Jacob was fighting her until I got here. He was already out cold when I arrived. And I broke no treaty. Your land in ten feet that way" He pointed out.

I watched as Sam stood still, seeming to watch Jasper. His teeth were still bared and he was growling deep in his chest. I stood perfectly still, watching Sam watch Jasper as jasper watched Sam.

Two of the wolves were whimpering to Jacob, and slightly nudging his head, trying to get him to respond. I heard a very quite pained whimper. I snapped my gaze to Jacob and watch as his eyes fluttered open. The wolves seemed happier and they tried to coax him into transforming back into human form I think. They gently nudged his head and snout.

I watched him transform back into human, it seemed slower then when he transformed into wolf form. I finally noticed he was buck naked and I gasped and quickly looked to the side away from him. The least I could do was give him privacy.

"I would like to get Bella home" Jasper told Sam. Sam just looked at him then barked.

Sam turned around and went to where the wolves were.

Jasper finally turned his eyes to me. He slowly but deliberately made his way to me. I watched as he seemed to effortlessly glide to me...Damn I wish I could do that. I tripped about every 30 feet.

"DAMN ALL THINGS HOLY!!"...well...it seemed Jacob was fully conscious.

Jasper stood in front of me, and wordlessly held his hand out to me.

"FUCK YOU EMBRY!!!" Jacob yelled. I looked over, hoping against hope that he was kinda hidden. And to my wishes he was. I watched as Embry wolf tried to coax Jacob to crawl onto the back of Sam. Jacob was on his side, as he was when he was a wolf and he didn't look happy one bit. The look on his face gave me shivers of fear. He looked pissed and in immense pain. Guess you can't blame the guy huh?

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!" Jacob yelled...following far more colourful words.

"Ahem" Jasper cleared his throat. I snapped my gaze back to him. His hand was still held out to me.

I just simply looked at it. I looked back at his face and noticed how sad eyes looked. Almost made my hurt dissipate. Key word being _Almost. _

I just ignored his hand and walked right past him into the direction he came from. I heard him sigh behind me and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown on his back and he shot forward. I watched in shock for a few seconds as the trees whizzed by us.

We came to a halt. I looked over his shoulder and saw a black sedan. Mercedes. He gently let me slip from his back onto my feet on the ground. He opened the passenger door and wait for me to get in. I hesitated, and then slipped in. He shut the door behind me and then the driver's door opened and he gracefully slipped in. He didn't bother with the seat belt as he gunned the engine alive. He pulled back onto the road where it sat abandoned.

I left my seat belt. Didn't bother with it. I knew we wouldn't get in an accident. But the tension between us was unbearable. You could almost see the tension. And you sure as hell could cut it with knife.

"Listen Bella...this morning...with Alice...It" Jasper started but I cut him off.

"I don't need an explanation...She's your wife...She's allowed to kiss you" I said with a flat voice.

"Not really...She means next to nothing to me now" He said, with a certain edge to his voice that I couldn't help but look over at him.

"Look, I didn't kiss her ok?" He said, a darker tone coloring his voice. He looked over at me and his eyes darken and you could tell he was getting angry...angry at _me? _ The nerve the boy had!

"Oh...so you didn't kiss her?"I asked sarcastically with a very fake sweet smile.

"No" He urged.

"Then what the fuckin hell was that in the hallway at school?!" I asked, anger covering my voice.

"Look! She kissed me!! I didn't kiss her back! If you had stayed for a second longer you would have seen me shove her away and bitch her out!"He said loudly. It was just under yelling. I sat there shocked, not sure how to take that. His eyes were as black as pitch and you could see the creeping rage in there bottomless depths.

I think he could feel my shock and tiny bit of fear since he stiffly turned to look back out the windshield. He drew in a deep breath, as if to calm himself down. I couldn't help but notice that that...was just so..._human. _

He looked back over at me, his face composed but his eyes hard and guarded...I didn't like that one bit.

"Don't lock me out jasper..."I whispered.

"You're the one pushing me away Bella" Jasper stated in a flat voice. I almost gasped at that accusation.

"I'm not..." I started to say softly before Jasper cut me off.

"You may not realize it Bella but you are...!" He stated firmly.

I didn't know what I could say to that. What could a person say to that? We sat in silence all the way to Charlie's house. Jasper pulled up to the drive way leading to my lonely retreat. WE sat for a few seconds.

"You should probably go in" Jasper informed me in an emotionless voice.

In other words...'Get the fuck out'. That hurt. I knew he could feel my hurt, but he acted like he didn't care...jackass.

"Yeah...I'll see you in the Monday?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" He said...Just couldn't wait to get me out of the car.

"Okay...um...good night" I said and bolted out of the car and ran up the drive way to the door.

I ripped open the door and rushed inside, slamming the door a little harder then necessary.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call out.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"How was your day?" He asked. I could hear the game in the back ground, meaning he was probably only half listening.

"I've had better" I stated as I headed for the stairs.

"That's good" HE said. Yup, he was only half listening.

I slowly walked up the stairs, in no rush to be completely alone. I went to my room door, sighed loudly before I lazily opened it up.

I stepped in and shut it behind me before I realized I wasn't alone.

There sitting on my bed was no other then the Edward Cullen.

"Edward?!" I asked shocked.

"Bella" He smiled softly.

I looked around me room.

"Uh why are you here?" I asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend?" He asked, showing mock hurt.

I visibly tensed.

"No, you are I suppose..."I affirmed.

"Good, Because this weekend is going to be sunny and Remember I told you Alice and Esme are staying behind to spend time with you" He reminded me. I tried my damndest not to groan but it escaped.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried and rushed to my side looking at me worriedly.

"Oh nothing...It's just...I forgot?" I said, trying desperately to cover up my displeasure.

I just had to spend the weekend with the girl I hate most in this world. Oh joy. Lucky me...

"Oh that's okay Bella; Alice says she has the whole weekend planned for you guys. Says it's going to be lots of fun" He smiled, like it was the greatest thing ever. Must be a turn on for him, a girl who can plan what's she doing...I'm more the type who goes with the flow.

"That's...nice?" I tried smiling but I think it came out twisted.

"Great. Tell Charlie that you're spending the weekend with Alice. He won't say no to that. You know how much he loves her" HE chuckled.

"Ha-ha yeah" I tried laughing but it sounded like the yip of a startled poodle.

"Okay cool. Alice will be here in about twenty minutes to pick you up. I and the rest are leaving now, we should be back Sunday" He stated.

"Oh, I'll miss you" I said with as much emotion I could muster up...which was pitiful.

"It's okay Bella; I'll be back before you realize I was gone. Take good care of my heart, I'm leaving it in your care" He said softly. He then put a necklace around my neck and fastened it. I looked down and gasped. It was a ruby heart, the size of a person's thumb nail. Not too big or too small.

I looked up at him, speechless. He bent down and gently kissed my lips. It wasn't the same as it used to be, but it was still nice I suppose.

"I love you" He told me before he disappeared through my window.

I stood in the middle of my room, in an absolute stupor. Like what in the hell just happened?

OK. Just a few days ago, I was madly in love with him. The other day I found out he was cheating on me with my best friend and his sister of all people. I fell out of love with him...I think. Was starting to fall in love with jasper and now he pulls this one on me?

Now how would a normal girl feel about all of this? I'm pretty sure confused as fuck. And my head was spinning so I think that counts as confused. Huh. I was normal for the first time in a loooong time.

And Alice was going to be here in less than fifteen minutes.

"ah God hates me..." I whispered to myself.

This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

_**~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~**_

**Well hello there folks. How was ur easter...lol anyway im sorry for the wait. And i've been reading ur reviews and they make me feels soooo good. And i dunno if the person who asked me about my fushigi yuugi genbu kaidenXnaruto cross over is reading this story still but u asked me if i was continuing it? Well im almost done CH 3!!!! So ha! :P Anyway i know this story is taking some weird turns and it might be confusing and well..i find stories better if they take more turns lol. And some of u may b confused with the story...try looking over details that are sooo small u over look them. It might help a ton **** . and speaking of reviews...people who jokingly call me mean and evil that i have cliffhangers at the end of my chapters..i can't help laugh/cackle at them MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol **

**Love you guys. Keep reading. Reveiw!!!! I'll try to update as fast as i can...which i admit...isn't fast lol but i'll keep trying!!! Ch 9 will magically appear i tell you!!!!!!! Lol love you guys!!! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

I quickly looked around my room, desperately trying to find a way NOT having to go to the Cullen's this weekend. Act sick? Nah...Carlisle once said his nose was better so it was easier to diagnose patients...so he could smell sickness which Alice probably could to...fuck.

Um Um...pretend you hurt yourself and can't go!!...No...That would probably GIVE her reason to drag me over there against my will...Damn.

Well....maybe if you CUT yourself...then maybe you can't go...you know...an open wound with Vampires? That might help...yeah.

Now...find a sharp object. I surveyed my room, but then remembered I didn't keep sharp stuff in my room since I'm the clumsiest person ever. If I had an army knife, I would probably most likely end up impaling myself while walking when I tripped. So...damn.

Maybe if I went to the kitchen and borrowed a knife for a second? Hmm...Or maybe use a razor from my shaving blade.

"Don't even think about it" I heard a silver voice call out.

I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and there sat Alice outside my window perched gracefully on the tree. God I hated her. I looked over at the clock.

"Your early" I said in a flat voice. She cocked her head slightly to the right at my tone.

"Yeah...Well when I got a vision of you cutting your arm with a huge ass butching knife, I rushed over. And may I add that you cut yourself on PURPOSE?" She narrowed her eyes at me...Bitch. Well...I had nothing to say at that so I just settled for glaring at her.

"Well?" She pushed.

"...So?" I drawled...plus... I thought jasper said her visions were starting to go...damn...when she finally gets one it's dealing with me...aren't I lucky?

"So?! Bella...you were going to purposely harm yourself! I know you may not want to come over but if you get hurt, do you know Edward would kill me?!" She snapped.

"I wouldn't mind it..." I mumbled under my breath...failing to remember her super vampire hearing skills....damnit. Alice's eyes widened at that...it was almost comical. And she seemed to be trying to find words as to what to say next. Ha...I just made a vampire speechless, sweetass.

"Bella...! Are you still made over that phone call...?!" She gasped...Actually...I forgot all about that. Well...another reason to hate her more, which is okay with me really. I felt my face contort into a glower, as my eyes turn hard and icy.

"Maybe" I spat.

"Um...okay...well, I'm sorry for that Bella, but Esme wants to spend time with you. Come for her then" She told me softly.

I tilted my head, pretending to ponder that thought.

"Okay" Then an evil thought entered my mind.

"Plus, I want to show her the gift Edward gave me. He said it's his 'heart'. Isn't it sweet of him?" I smiled sweetly.

I watched as her face fell and paled...if that was possible for vampires?

"Wha-What?" She stuttered.

I pointed to the heart that decorated my chest. It shone gently in the light that the lamp created.

"Isn't it sweet of him though? I know I'm not a big fan of gifts. Especially one's that cost money like this one defiantly must have, but it just means a lot. He said it's his heart and that I should take care of it since it belongs to me. Then he told me he loved me and left...after a hot passionate kiss...like rated R stuff hehe" I giggled. I knew I was being a big major BITCH for rubbing it in...And exaggerating a bit, but she hurt me and I wanted to see how real this was to her.

Alice just idly nodded with a dazed look as she stared at the pendant. I could tell by the look on her face...That she was indeed IN love with my boyfriend...and her brother...dad was right...that does sound weird.

But I could tell that her heart was slightly breaking while she looking at this pendant. I smugly smirked. I knew it was a B move but I couldn't help it. She hurt me and to see her hurting made me feel a dark satisfaction. I hated her. She was no longer my friend or sister. I WANTED to see her hurting and this made me happy. I didn't care if that made me a bitch.

"...you can't stop starring...Is it that pretty?" I smiled. Alice seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh yeah! It's so gorgeous! My brother has great taste!" She laughed...Yeah that's right! He's your BROTHER!!

"I know right?... ruby red...color of blood. What a pun right?" I laughed. Alice laughed along but it sounded majorly strained...time to act like caring friend...*gag*.

"Alice are you okay? You sound kind of down?" I asked, trying to pretend I was concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally fine! Now you need to pack some stuff...you don't need to worry about clothes! We can get that covered" She smiled as I groaned...shopping...oh joy.

"I really don't mind packing clothes...we don't have to go shopping" I informed her.

"Oh don't be silly Bella bean! Esme wants to! " She giggled. I just stared at her blankly...did she just call me Bella bean? Was that a tiny little jab for rubbing the necklace in?

"Okay fine...for Esme then" I emphasized.

"Okay cool! You pack, I'll go to the front door, like a normal guest and tell Charlie the plans" She said cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan" I said unenthusiastically. She elegantly jumped from her branch and disappeared and a few seconds later I heard our door bell.

I just sighed, not looking forward to this weekend...I could just tell it was gonna be a mental battle with her. Getting in our little snide comments when we could. Like just now! Like Seriously? BELLA BEAN? Who calls someone that?

Yeah well I got a little name for her and its TWO FACED LITTLE PIXE WHORE SLUT BITCH!!!...talk about original.

I just grumbled to myself as I randomly threw stuff together in my bag. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and bounded down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I saw Alice and Charlie in pleasant chit chat...*sigh* if only he knew what a TWO FACED LITTLE PIXE WHORE SLUT BITCH that she was....he would try to shoot her for hurting me.

Charlie turned to me.

"Have fun this weekend Bells" HE told me as he smiled that smile that makes him look 20 years younger...And "Bells" is a nickname.....not BELLA BEAN... I don't think I will ever get over that.

"I'll really try dad...like REALLY...Like give it my all, for you and Esme" I declared...letting him know how much I DIDN'T want to go over there. Charlie looked confused for a split second before Alice cut in.

"Ha-Ha Oh Bella Bean! You are soooo funny!" She faked laughed...even a deaf person would know that was fake as fake can get.... Like this was faker the Pamela Anderson's boobs or Heidi montags face!!

And she glared at me...If looks could kill....

"Well we better get going Charlie! Don't want to keep mom waiting" She said. She turned back to me and grabbed my hand...a little harder then necessary I thought I might add. And drug me out of the house.

And my Dad was suppose to be a chief...some chief police man!...His daughter is practically being kidnapped against her will (( aren't all kidnappings against peoples will??)) right in front of him!! And does he do something? No!

"Get in" Alice snarled once we got to the car parked outside my house. Her tone surprised me so I jumped and grabbed the door handle and rushed inside the black sedan.

"What the hell Bella?!" She snapped.

"What?" I asked surprised...normally this would piss me off, but she was kinda scaring me.

"Look, I know you're mad at me but you don't have to be all drama queen about it" She spat.

I was speechless...I didn't know what to say, so I just looked out the windshield.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's house....if you could it that....more "Cullen's mansion" fits better.

I opened the car door and started walking to the front door when it opened up by itself ((GHOST!!)) and Esme glided through the door way and threw her arms around me and gently squeezed me to her in a motherly hug.

"Come inside Bella" She said softly...If you imagined what feathers would sound like, it would be her voice. I couldn't help but feel happy around her.

"Okay" I smiled as she led me inside.

Once we stepped in I couldn't help but inhale a big breathe. I haven't been here since the Edward and Jasper fight, which technically wasn't that long ago but it seemed forever ago, years even. A lot has happened since that day.

That day I found out my boyfriend was sleeping with my best friend, was hurt greatly, found comfort in the oddest of places. Jasper, My savoir. I honestly have no idea what I would do without him. If I was told two weeks ago that my boyfriend was going to sleep with my best friend and that Jasper and I would find comfort in each other, I would have laughed. You just wouldn't think you would with quite, shy, and polite Jasper, Who turns out to be something else entirely. I smiled at the thought.

But Jasper....was just...Amazing. He was kind and put your needs before his own. He was selfless, and I could tell he thought he was anything but that. He was ashamed of himself I guess you could say. You could just tell by looking deep in his eyes. He never has told me his life story and I doubt he ever will now since I went all psycho on him....courtesy of TWO FACED LITTLE PIXIE WHORE SLUT BITCH!!

But it was also a little my fault...ok it was my entire fault but... I was hurt for practically the same reason only the day before!

Maybe I was afraid to let him in fully so when TWO FACED LITTLE PIXE WHORE SLUT BITCH kissed him, I shut him out, pushed him away...just like he said. I just didn't want to get hurt again...I wasn't in my right mind...I should have listened to him, believed him. I knew he would never hurt me like Edward has...But I went on auto pilot and screwed up majorly.

Way to go Bella.

I sighed.

"Are you ok Hun?" Esme asked with worry in her eyes.

"Oh yeah,I still just feel bad for that fight that took place" I pointed to the new window. She outright laughed.

"Don't! It's okay; it was my son's that were fighting! It's not your fault. You tried to stop it in fact!" She smiled. I couldn't help but laughing in return.

"Not that smartest move I guess" I giggled. She laughed with me.

"You always have been brave with us Bella" She Grinned softly.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course! I think it may be better actually. Alice wants to start early" She smiled. I tried smiling but it felt at contorted so I immediately gave up.

"Night" I said softly as I made my way up the stairs.

"Night Bella" She said just as softly.

I made my way to Edward's room and hesitantly opened the door....last time I opened the door it was like watching live porn for a far too long split second.

I stepped in and shut the door behind me quietly...like people actually sleep in this house.

I looked over to the bed and saw my PJ's spread out with my bag of toiletries...Did she actually think i was going to sleep on that thing after she fucked my boyfriend on it? Ha! Yeah right!...the couch looks just as comfy..Plus...I never asked for that bed anyway...OH SHIT!!!

He didn't get that bed for me like he claimed!! He got it so he could fuck TWO FACED LITTLE PIXE WHORE SLUT BITCH on it!!!

Ewwww...

I ran over to the bed and quickly snatched my PJ's and toiletries off it. No doubt the sheets were changed and all but still...would you sleep in the bed your boyfriend fucked your supposed best friend on?...no...I didn't think so.

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed and returned and plopped down on the couch staring at that evil, sin infested thing! I realized that I had no blankets to use...fuck. And no way was I using anything from that bed!! Not even the Duvet like I did that one time...

A shiver of disgust ran down my spine as I thought of that. I could go ask for another blanket but they would ask why...the bed is plenty warm with just those covers...just I was just free stylin it...

No blankets tonight Bella. I just sighed as I got comfortable on the couch and reached over and turned the lamp of, darkness immediately swallowing up the room. I shut my eyes, getting ready for dreamland to sweep me up and take me for the night. I thought about how tomorrow was going to go...or the whole weekend...Not ever has two days looked sooo long in my entire life...

_**~~~~~~~ To be continued~~~~~~~~**_

**Hey folks!!! Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if anything needs improving **

**Reveiw!!!! Please!!! I love you!!! So review in return of my love!!! Lol**

**And tell me what you want to happen next...i may consider it and give you credit...if i remember...i suck at remembering stuff...like disclaimers...i always forget to do those bitchs!!!**

**So here it goes!!**

**I do not own twilight or the saga or the characters...just this story idea thingy or any characters i may randomly throw in here lol **

**Tehe love you...and i'll try to update more often... i know i say that alot and i don't n im sorry for that but i'll really try ok?! :D 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness was slowly dissipating. I groaned and turned over onto my back and started to rub the sleep from my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I exhaled and went to get up then I realized I had the duvet from the bed draped over me...son of a bitch. I thought about scrambling up but who knows how long I slept with it on me so why bother.

I sat up fully and swung my legs over the edge of the couch and stretched, then fell limp. I so didn't want to get up today, knowing what was going to happen. Hours of shopping...agonizing shopping.

Fuck my life.

"Bella?" I heard a silver voice, meaning Alice was here. I looked over at the door, my vision not completely there yet, sleep still on the edges of my brain. I saw Alice peeping her head in.

"Yeah Alice?" I mumbled sleepiness evident in my voice.

"Oh, I was just checking to see if you were awake" She whispered.

"Well...I am...barely though" I stated.

"Well, I'll tell Esme you're awake and she will get started on your breakfast ok?" She stated.

"Okay" I sighed and she left, shutting the door behind her.

I stared blankly ahead, not really wanting to get up knowing I have too. I saw my bag and grabbed and shuffled to the bathroom.

I clumsily ruffled through my bag and grabbed my toothbrush and yanked it out along with the minty tooth paste. I randomly squirted paste on my tooth brush and shoved it in my mouth and gasped...I guess I put more on then I thought. It was that almost spicy taste.

I lazily brushed my teeth for about two minutes, spit and half assed at rinsing my mouth. I walked over to the shower and got the water started and I started to strip my clothes. I threw my hair up, not really in the mood to wash my hair.

I hopped in and the sleepiness almost immediately disappeared. I sighed contently and grabbed my soap and started to wash my body.

Ten minutes later, fully clothed in a brown t-shirt and dark washed jeans. Alice would call this "plain jane"...which is really my style actually. I'm not really a Dress/Skirt type. Just made me realize how different Alice and I really are.

I preferred Sneakers to high heels, jeans or sweats to miniskirts and t-shirts to tank tops or tube tops. And no make-up. I like au natural.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout from down stairs.

I exited the room and made my way down the stairs carefully. Once I got down safely I may add I called out to Alice.

"Alice?"

"Kitchen" she replied.

I made my way, the smell of food I just realized was getting stronger, make my mouth water...literally.

Once I turned the corner my stomach growled...loudly announcing my arrival for me.

"Here you go Bella" Esme laughed softly. I gave grateful smile as I took the plate of food that was stacked high with pancakes, bacon and eggs. I felt like informing her that I was only a teenage girl...not a military boy. But I suppose she was a vampire and probably wasn't exactly sure and most likely was playing it safe.

"Thank you so much Esme! This looks great!" I enthused, as my stomach agreed with me. Esme and Alice chuckled.

I sat down and dug in, probably not "lady like" as Edward put it.

"How is it?" Esme curiously inquired.

"I was wondering the same thing. It smells nasty and looks nasty too, no offense mom" Alice had a look of absolute disgust.

I just glared.

"It's wonderful. Thank you" I said appreciatively.

"I'm glad you like it" She smiled gracefully and went to wipe the counters. I finished the food in record time and brought my plate to the sink, ready to wash it when I was snatched out of my hands. I stood for a second stunned then looked over and saw Esme washing it with her vampire speed.

I sometimes forgot Esme was a vampire. She was gorgeous and that always reminded me but she never acted like one. Alice was always having visions and telling the family them, Edward always took me on runs and that reminded me. Jasper was to perfect and he moved with the grace and speed of one. And Esme, I haven't spent much time with her so I never saw stuff like this. So I guess this was the one good thing coming of this weekend.

"You didn't have to...I was going to..." I motioned at the now clean sparkling plate.

"I know. But I wanted too and it got done faster. Plus I think Alice is getting a bit impatient" She chuckled.

I just nodded and looked over at Alice who was sitting at the island. She looked bored out of her wits. Under any other circumstances I would have laughed lightly and made a joke but I just watched for a few seconds as she played with a wine glass that just a prop. I just looked back at Esme.

"Sure let's get going" I announced.

"Finally!" Alice said shouted exasperated.

Esme just chuckled lightly and I just shrugged.

We walked calmly to the front door and saw the black sedan already to go.

"Come on!" Alice yelled out the window of the car.

Esme just looked at me, Amusement dancing in her eyes.

I exhaled a sigh and motioned for her to go first.

"Thank you" she said cheerfully and sat shot gun. I looked back at the house, then back at the car. Both not looking so great but the house looking better.

"Don't think about it" Alice growled. I just sighed and made my way to the car. I climbed in the back seat and fastened my seat, more for show then safety since a vampire was driving. I knew I was safe...I hoped.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Esme turned in her seat to look at me as Alice drove like a normal person, probably for my sanity.

"You'll see" Esme winked.

"Seattle?" I asked curiously. Esme just shook her head with a smile adorning her features. I sighed.

WE sat for about 15 minutes as Alice drove the legal limit thank goodness. But this was getting my antsy. And not for the reason you may think. I was rethinking over the events that have happened recently. And my rare little epiphany I had last night dealing with jasper just brought me down even more.

I wished I could apologize right now!

But I couldn't, he was out hunting. It would have to wait. And I didn't have his cell number. I only had Alice's and Edwards...Did jasper even have a cell phone? Okay stupid question. _Everybody _had one.

I slouched in the seat as I looked at the scenery go by.

I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew I was seeing a sign that said "Shoreline"

"Shoreline?!" I asked surprised.

Esme and Alice laughed in the front. Sounded like wind chimes. I was slightly envious.

"We decided to go somewhere different" Esme grinned.

"Oh..." Was my brilliant response.

For another 5 minutes we drove, with Alice going slightly over the legal limit. She must smell a mall near by...Dog.

"We're here!" Alice announced gleefully. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurrah..." I said unenthusiastically and I randomly waved my hand. Alice glared for a split second then hopped out of the car and looked at the mall like a man looks at water after being in the desert for two days.

I slowly got out of the car and looked at the decent sized mall. It wasn't a super centre or anything. It was just a nice modest size.

"Let's go" Alice said excitedly as she grabbed mine and Esme's hands and dragged us in.

She took us to this store(( don't know what to call it and stores I go to is either stitches, forever 21 or urban planet...and recently im starting to go to UP...so yeah lol))

"Esme! This would look great on you" Alice held out a summer dress like it was a treasure. I just stared blankly.

Esme looked unsure.

"I thought we came for Bella?" She said slightly unsure and I groaned when she said that and she shot an apologetic smile my way then turned back to Alice.

"Doesn't mean we can't try stuff to" Alice smiled so big I thought her face would crack...Shopping WAS her crack. Esme sighed and carefully took the dress from Alice and went into one of the dressing rooms.

Alice gracefully sat down beside me. After a few long seconds of silence Alice broke it.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed last night Bella bean?" Alice asked innocently. I felt my eye brow twitch in annoyance. I slowly turned to her. I felt like saying "I didn't want to sleep in a bed my boyfriend fucked you in" but thinking it wouldn't go over right, I bit my tongue. So I settled for a...shrug.

"I didn't ask for that bed..." I stated firmly as I absently fiddled with the pendant Edward gave me. I looked over and saw Alice looking at it in a mix of envy and longing. I smirked.

"No...You didn't..." She said softly. I looked over at her sharply.

"Alice..." I started out hesitantly.

"Yes?" She looked at me with big innocent eyes...see what I mean by Two faced?

"Does Jasper have a cell phone?" I asked hesitantly. She raised an eye brow elegantly...Damn...everybody can do that except me.

"Yes he does, why?" She asked sharply.

"Oh I just wanted to text him..." I broke off at the end. Both her eye brows went up.

"You and Jasper are getting close huh?" She asked, an undertone I quite couldn't indentify lacing her voice.

"So are you and Edward" I shot back. She looked absolutely shocked and terrified.

"Here's his number" She quickly handed me her phone, probably so I would shut up and "wouldn't find out about her and Edward"...what a dumb whore. I rolled my eyes and took her phone and saved his number in my contacts.

I handed her phone back and proceeded to text him...not really sure what I should say.

Should I just send a simple "sorry"?...no that's TOO simple. Plus "sorry" is too generic. No feeling behind it. Anyone can say sorry. What are you sorry for Bella? Well almost everything.

This may take a few messages...

I started to type my message.

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_Hey im so sry for acting like such a B!_

_I knw wat u said is so tru! I was pushing u away! Im sry!_

_I knw im sayin dat a lot but i am. _

_I was scared about u and Ali. I got hurt da day b4, 4 practically da same reason and i acted without tinkin. _

_Plz 4give me :'(_

I waited after I sent that. My heart was beating so fast with apprehension as to what he would send...if he would reply. I tried slowing my heart beat down but I was failing...I looked over at Alice and she was looking at me curiously and suspiciously. Like why would my heart beat this fast over some silly text right?

I looked ahead then felt my phone vibrate meaning I got a text. I almost cried out. I was so happy yet scared shitless.

I looked at the screen and saw it was indeed from Jasper and the menu asking me if I wanted to open the text...never before have I asked myself IF I wanted to open a text until now. I tried to take a calming breath that was slightly shaky and clicked enter.

_To: You_

_From: Jasper_

_I'm glad u txtd. I've been thinkin bout u suga. ;) i felt bad about how we left things. I can barely keep my thoughts 2gether around assward. Some slip tho...so we r doin a good job on the "pretend" thing suga...even if it not pretend anymore darlin'. I didn't know u had my # tho Hun._

I smiled like a damned fool in love as I read the text...which technically I am so give me a break! We both felt bad and it's all okay now! I felt like getting up jumping for joy.

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_I didn't. I got Alice to give it to me:p...so we're k now?_

I got a reply almost right after I sent it...must be using Vampire speed or something...he's not even here and he's showing off. Smart ass Texan!

_To: you_

_From: Jasper_

_How'd u accomplish that suga? :\ N ya we alrite now darlin' ;p but i expect some serious apologizin' when i get home ;p heh_

I rolled my eyes as I read the text...what a perv.

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_U R such a perv! O n i kinda in a way black mailed her into it..i'll explain later when i don't hve limited characters :P_

Yup, he was most defiantly using Vampire speed...and I thought he was supposed to be hunting...how was he texting me?

_To: You_

_From: Jasper_

_I ment u would b at my beck and call suga ;) get ya head outta the gutter! Tsk tsk.:P_

I wanted to growl. See how he teases me!!...And he knew I would think that in the first place...what a man...

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_I'll get rite on dat..._

_And how R U texting me?_

_To: You_

_From: Jasper_

_A lil contraption called a CELL PHONE Hun ;)_

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_...smart ass._

_I ment u supposed ta b huntin._

_To: You_

_From: Jasper_

_Oh ok :D_

_Well...i couldn't really focus. Been thinking about u 2 much. Only killed 2 elk and 1 lion._

_N im literally sitting in a tree....a stick almost went up ma ass :P_

_Wouldnt' hav hurt...just b really uncomfortanble....dont tell me u into that kind of kink :/_

...Leave it to jasper to change something like sitting in a tree into a conversation about fetishes.

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_Ur diff u know that right??_

_And that's sweet that i b on ur mind ^///^_

_And how did u manage to take that change of course? -.-_

_To: You_

_From: Jasper_

_I know im special n u luv me 4 it :) _

_Well Hun i gtg. I sense Emmett comin dis way. He want some compition. 3 XOXO _

_To: Jasper_

_From: Bella_

_Love u 3_

_Have fun :D_

I sighed as I sent the message. Just like that everything between us was fixed. I smiled softly. He was such a goof ball!

And he's right, like may thing, I love him for it.

I looked over at Alice and saw she was nowhere in sight. I looked around then heard her tinkling voice. I got up and followed her faint voice. Her and Esme were standing in front of mirror. Esme was wearing the summer dress and it looked like it was made for her.

"Bella!" Esme chimed as she turned to me.

"You're buying that you know?" I told her as I smiled. She grinned widely.

"What were you and Jazzy bear talking about?" Alice asked outright as she was organizing clothes.

Esme looked confused for a second, she looked from Alice to me then back to Alice.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Well...He is my husband" She emphasized the word husband.

"Yeah...And Edward is my Boyfriend" I emphasized the word boyfriends.

"And your brother" I added as I crossed my arms.

Alice froze as she looked at me, her expression full of shock, terror and surprise.

"Of course" She said quickly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right..." I mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard me...but the horror on her face got worse so I'm guessing she heard.

"Um...how about I bring this to the cashier and we will go look for other clothes ok?" Esme looked shocked and confused. But she could feel the tension and she was just trying to defuse it.

"Sounds good" I nodded to her. Alice just numbly nodded as she looked at me in slight confusion. I could tell she was asking herself if I 'knew'. Would explain a lot if I did. Which I do.

"Ok Bella! Let's go buy you some new clothes!" Esme smiled as she returned with a bag which held her dress. I grimaced.

"Yay?" I smiled but it came out all twisted and phony and she just laughed good naturedly.

Esme was the one that dragged me out and Alice was following us quietly. I looked back and saw she was texting somebody with urgency.

I felt dread rush through my body. I knew, I just knew she was texting Edwards. And the fact that she was texting him didn't bother me like it should have...it was the fact that she was letting him know that I may know about them. I just knew it. Don't ask how I knew but I just did.

Damn...I may have just blown this whole "pretend' thing...Should I let Jasper know?

_**~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~**_

**Hey folk. I wrote this like a half hour after i POSTED ch 9 lol. **

**Okay i'm just going to come out and say it.**

**I got a review that kinda bothered me. I wasn't insulted but i felt bad.**

**She said it was written immaturely and i felt awful. I was sent a PM awhile ago that i should try different writing styles to just experiment. This person like my style but said i should "fish" alil lol**

**So i tried....and i guess failed epically. And i'm sorry that i disappointed you. But alot of other people loved it and i thank you guys :) U made me feel great. Hopefully this is more like me...if not it might take awhile for the next update then so i can get back in my head lol. And this is the fastest i have ever update EVER!!! Lol be happy!! Lol :D i wasn't planning on it but yeah. Oh oh!!**

**The text idea was courtsy of "Soul spirit 18" thanks for the idea. I wasn't going to use it originally. But people want more jasper and bella in the next update which is this one, so i was tryin to think of a way without him randomly popping in lol so this was the best i could do people. Sorry. And u are probably wondering about shoreline right? Well in all stories it's all "port Angelus, seattle, or forks"**

**So i wanted a different place...what i did was just look at a map of surrounding places of seattle and i thought it was a cool name and said sure! Lol im Canadian so...yeah. I don't know anything about that town!!...i don't even know if it has a mall so...work with me people if it doesn't lol. **

**I'll try to update fast **** REVEIW!!! And i hope this chappie is better :P**


	11. Chapter 11

I continued walked ahead, letting Esme gently drag me along.

I dug into my pocket pulling out my phone looking at the screen blankly before biting my lip.

I should probably tell Jasper...

I softly tugged my arm from Esme's grasp, getting the hint she let go. I started to text my frantic message to jasper.

_To: Jasper_

_From: You_

_Jazz...I slipped up. I think Ali is txtin Ed about us knowing about them... im so sorry :(_

I continued to stare at the screen nervously waiting for Jasper to reply. It probably was the right thing to tell him, since he was with the mind reader. My phone vibrated and Jasper's name was on the screen, meaning he replied...I just hope he wasn't mad at me...

_To: Bella_

_From: Jasper_

_How suga? Did u flatly tell her u knew? Or just hinted?_

I took a much need deep breath before replying.

_To: Jasper_

_From: You_

_Hinted...it's just she is sooo annoying now and...I may have hinted too much :/_

I wasn't watching where I was going while I was walking and I bumped into those maps that are in the malls.

"Oof!" I grunted as I stumbled backwards.

"Bella" Esme exclaimed concerned.

"I'm ok" I smiled as I held up a hand to ward off her worrying hands. I was just fine.

"I'm use to this. I bump into things all the time! Signs, poles, tree's, door's...walls..." I trailed off.

Esme looked at me in a mixture of amusement and concern. Then Esme's head tilted to the left slightly when she looked behind me at two faced bitch.

"Alice, why didn't you stop Bella from walking into the sign? You were behind her" she stated.

Alice looked like a deer caught in head lights. I just raised a brow at her, desperately hoping I didn't look like a deformed fish.

"Oh...Um...I was texting!" She rambled.

"Oh" Esme breathed. She looked at me then gently grabbed me by the elbow and led me to another store.

We walked into a nameless store (not really...I just wasn't paying attention...but you knew that)

And Alice bounded off to a few different racks. She came back to me, whom was still standing in front of the store, just staring at everything blankly.

She was holding a mountain to clothing!

"Alice there is no way I will be able to try all those on!" I pointed to the large lump in her arms.

"Aww come on Bella! Live a little!" she smiled but she sounded faintly annoyed.

I sighed and held out my arms for Mount Everest.

She handed me the huge lump and I almost grunted at how much it weighted!

It was a heavy sucker! I rushed to the dressing rooms and threw the lump on the bench inside.

I grabbed the first item which was a halter top. It was yellow with white flowery prints all over it. I looked back at the pile and saw faded jeans next. It seemed she organized her lump.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the jeans and proceed to undress to try on her over girly outfits she chose for me. I threw on the halter and the jeans and looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked...okay. The yellow wasn't a bright yellow. It was a soft sunshine yellow and it blended well with the jeans...I suppose the pixie knew what she was doing.

I sighed as I opened the door and stepped out the dressing room where Esme and Alice were waiting. I looked and saw Alice was still Texting. I tried to shove away my weariness.

"Oh Hun! You look great!" Esme gushed as she smiled softly and appraised me.

"Oh Bella bean! That shirt makes you look great! It also makes your breasts look bigger than they are!" Alice grinned.

I just stared at her...huh...even when she was complimenting me; she somehow managed to get one snipe comment in.

Esme looked at Alice in puzzlement.

"I'll go try the other's" I stated.

I walked back into the dressing room and looked at the imitating lump. This may take awhile...

I striped my clothes I had on, standing in my under wear as I grabbed the next Items on the lump.

It was a deep royal blue sundress. It was very simple and I loved it.

The top part looked like a tank top but had a square chest. It didn't show cleavage but it showed most of my chest. The straps were placed far apart and were slightly thick. The bottom part was light and flowy. It reminded me of a waterfall, but in fabric. And the dress snugged my body perfectly. I smiled lightly and walked out of the dressing room.

Esme gasped and grinned. Alice looked up and her eyes hardened slightly. I wonder why, she was the one that chose it.

"That looks wonderful on you Bella, like it was made for you" Esme said, her voice soft as feathers.

"Yes. You look beautiful Bella" Alice sighed as she looked at the dress. I looked at her slightly confused as she continued to stare at my dress. I guess she didn't expect me to look so good? Then I remembered, this was one of Edwards's favourite colors on me, plus the dress did look great. I smirked, two birds one stone. Plus, it brought attention to the necklace that hung from my neck.

"I'll go try others, but I think I'm getting this one" I smiled.

"Of course dear" Esme chuckled.

I went back in the dressing room and smiled as I stripped out of the outfit. Then looked at the lump and my smile disappeared.

"Fuck it" I mumbled and looked through the pile, looking for stuff I might like.

And can you guess if I found something? No?

Well I found nothing. It was all tank tops, tube tops and halter tops. Then skin tight jeans, miniskirts or short shorts. I wanted to look good yet be comfortable. Not look like a baby prostitute and barley move my legs without showing my business or my legs going numb.

Plus the shirts all were either sparkly or pink or had flower patterns or had weird graffiti on them.

So I grabbed the first outfit I tried on and the dress and walked out the dressing room.

"Hey! You haven't tried on the other outfits!" Alice pointed to Mount Everest.

"They aren't me. They aren't what I normally would wear" I stated calmly and something flashed in her eyes before I could identity what it was.

"Okay fine" She said curtly. My eyes narrowed the slightest bit at her tone. I rolled my and went to walk by her when a shirt caught my eye.

It was a red flannel plaid button down shirt. The kind where you can roll up the sleeves and fasten them. It looked so...country. I went up to it and grabbed one that was my size and inspected it. It was long to. It would hug my figure, you could tell just by looking at it, and it was probably go half way down my butt. I threw it over my arm and went to look for a pair of jeans to go with it. I walked by a pair of dark wash faded jeans that weren't too tight but not too loose. And they flared the tiniest bit that the bottom of the leg. I was walking back towards the dressing room, going to try on the outfit when a white studded belt caught my eye. It was thin, maybe a centimetre and a half wide. I shrugged and grabbed it also.

I walked into the dressing room, Alice looking at me curiously. I started to undress and then got dressed into my find. When I looked in the mirror I almost chuckled.

I looked like a cute cowgirl. I had the shirt on, with the jeans which looked nice with the belt on over the shirt around my wait, you could barely notice it yet it somehow added to the look. All I would need was cute low pig tails and a cow boy hat and a pair of cowboy boots and I could pass for a cute little cowgirl.

I smiled, and started to undress. I was so getting the outfit.

Dressed in my own fashion, walked out of the dressing room, all three outfits in my arms, with a lil mischievous grin on my lips.

"Can I get these?" I asked Alice sweetly.

"That's all? You don't want anymore?" she asked.

"Nah I'm good with these" I gestured to the little pile over my arm.

She looked doubtful.

"Oh Kay then..." Alice sighed mournfully...I suppose she was hoping I would 'gain fashion sense' on this trip.

Esme just smiled softly and wound her arm lightly over my waist and led me to the counter. Alice paid for everything then we walked out the store.

"Shoe's?" Alice asked. Normally I would bitch and whine but I just shrugged and said sure. I wanted to see if I could find a cute pair of shoes for my cow girl outfit.

We walked into the shoe store ((any shoe store you want people)) and I immediately started looking, my bag banging against my hip.

Then I spotted them...the perfect shoes for my outfit.

They looked like cowboy boots, yet they weren't the ones that went almost to your knee. These went about half way up your shin. And they had buckles around the ankles. They where a Smokey black-grey color...and they were perfect! I went and grabbed the display model and looked at the heel...a good inch or two. Not bad I guess...and the heel was thick so I hoped I could mange. I went to the counter and asked the lady to bring me a size seven. I sat on the bench waiting and she came with the box only moments later. I took out the shoe and took mine off and tried the shoe on...it was perfect. It was comfy and snug. I loved them!

"Esme, Can I get these?" I pointed to the shoe occupying my foot.

She looked at the shoe and surprise flittered across her eyes. The she smiled and chuckled.

"Of course Hun, I just didn't know you were into that kind of thing" she gestured to the cow boy style shoe. I just shrugged and grinned.

"Bella, how about these?" Alice asked as she showed me a death trap. I was bound to break my neck in those, guaranteed.

They were 6 inch spike heel pumps.

"Umm...Alice? Have you ever MET me?" I asked stunned.

"Alice, dear, I don't think those are for Bella" Esme agreed. Alice pouted but went to put them back.

"I have enough shoes, I think I will just get these" I pulled the boot off and shoved it back in the box and was on my way to the counter when Esme grabbed the box and beat me there. She was already in the process of paying!

"Esme..." I groaned under my breath.

She turned around and smirked at me and handed me the bag that had my shoes in them.

"It's quite alright Bella, its only forty dollars" She chuckled.

"Only?" I asked shocked.

She just shocked her head slightly and went to lead me out, Alice finally joining us.

"Where to next?" Esme asked.

Silence.

"Alice?" Esme inquired.

"Oh...nowhere, I think Bella has had enough, plus we should get home before it gets dark out" Alice said while looking at her phone intently.

I felt my stomach drop to my ankles.

Alice started walking to the exit f the mall, still looking t her phone

Phone...phone...My phone!

I forgot all about my phone! And I was texting Jasper! I quickly felt around in my pocket and pulled out my phone and sure enough, there was a text that was sent forever ago. I almost groaned, I felt so guilty. What if he had something important to say? Damn!

I pressed the enter button and the message popped open on the screen.

_To: you_

_From: Jasper_

_Be home soon as we can_

Was all it said...Damnit!

_**~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Well howdy! Lol_

_I tried updating faster...not sure if that worked out :P_

_Anyway i read all ur review and i got to ssay...i truly love you all...you guys make me feel so warm and fuzzy XD_

_And sorry for my spelling and junk..it one in the morning and yeah.. ...boogy man is startin to scare me again XD_

_Well tell me what you guys think and whats need improving and such...and what you want and yadda yadda XD_

_And i have a poll on my account..please vote...it will help a great deal :)_

_Love you! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

As of now, we were driving back to forks.

The car was silent. A heavy silence that was suffocating me.

I was wondering why the family was coming back so early?...was it dealing with Alice and Edward?

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I sighed for the umpteenth time while driving. We were getting closer to forks. It being only ten to five minutes away.

I zoned out for a few minutes until Alice announced we were back home.

"Oh joy..." I muttered under my breath.

Alice looked over at me sharply then walked through the front door inside. I just stood outside for a few seconds looking at the house. I really didn't want to be here...

I sighed as I started to walk in.

"Are you hungry Dear?" Esme inquired.

"No, thank you" I said as I made my way to the living room, intent on watching violent and gory movies for the night...I was in the mood to watch Michael Myers mercilessly murder people tonight.

I went to the entertainment center, found the Halloween movie and put it in the DVD player and went and plopped down on the couch and pressed play and watched the boring previews.

After a few minutes and at the part when young Michael Myers was butchering his sister I heard the front door shut. Pretending to be intent on the movie I pretended that I didn't know Edward just entered the living room, flanked by the rest of the family.

"Ahaha! Watching Halloween eh?" I heard Emmett's booming voice as I felt the couch beside me dip. I pretended to be pleasantly surprised that he was here.

I looked over at him and grinned.

"I haven't watched the movie in awhile and I'm in the mood to watch something violent" I smiled innocently. He just roared with laughter and started to watch the movie with me.

"Jasper!" I heard a tinkling voice squeal.

I looked over just in time to see pixie whore jump on jasper.

I saw annoyance flash threw his eyes, even though his face stayed neutral. I saw him put his hands on her waist and pull her off him. He put her back down on the ground and looked at her and politely smiled.

"Awww but Jazzy pooh, I missed you!" Alice whined when he pulled away from her 'Embrace"...looked more like she was trying to fuck him if you ask me...And what's with her giving people totally lame nicknames?

Bella Bean? Jazzy pooh? What's next? Eddie bear?...I think I may have just jinxed that...

"That's nice" He smiled. I made some small choking sound to keep from laughing out right.

He flicked his gaze at me and made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"Darlin' What's so funny?" Jasper smirked his infamous bad ass Texan smile.

I idly wondered if he called me Darlin' on purpose or just slipped.

"Oh it's nothing 'Jazzy pooh'" I smirked. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Bella's on fire!" He roared with laughter. I widened my eyes at him and gasped.

"Why didn't anyone inform me of this? If anyone of you were on fire, I would let you know!" I said in a mock angry voice.

Emmett just laughed harder.

"Well, you are smokin' Darlin'" Jasper laid the southern drawl on thick with a wink, coupled with a panty dropping smirk.

My lust and desire just sky rocketed and his smirk shamelessly got bigger as he felt my lust and desire roll off me in waves.

And little two faced pixie whore just glared at me.

"Ahem" I heard someone clear there voice and I looked over and saw Edward...whoops...forgot he existed...

"Oh hey Edward? How's it going?" I said hesitantly.

He smiled and made his way over to me. He held out his hand for me, I just dumbly looked at it, not quite sure what he wanted. I looked back up at him and he raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

"Can't I have a hug?" He chuckled.

"Oh!" My mouth dropped open and I took his hand and he pulled me up and into his arms.

I was quite uncertain about this...I just didn't feel right in his arms.

"How was shopping" he asked as he slowly pulled from the hug.

"It was fine" I answered.

"That's good" He smiled and then kissed my forehead. I glanced at Jasper, to see his reaction and of course his face was neutral but his eyes held displeasure. I smiled a small smile at him and he smiled lightly in return.

"Well...Who wants to play video games?" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

Everyone just laughed.

"Sure" Jasper smirked.

"You should play team's" I suggested.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Um...Because I want to try?" I smiled meekly.

"Right! I don't need a team mate! I'll slaughter you and Jasper" Emmett laughed.

"So Jasper and I are a team and you are your own team then?" I asked. He just nodded with that goofy smile of his.

"You're on!" Jasper put his fist to Emmett's.

"Come on Angel! We have some playin' to do" Jasper winked. I just rolled my eyes.

So after one hour and many victories Jasper finally jumped up and pointed to Emmett.

"WE pummelled you!" He then broke out in to hysterical laughter.

"You know why celebrities walk the red carpet? It's because there famous" I paused for a split second.

"Well, Jasper and I walk the toilet paper cuz we're the SHIT" I jumped up and did a gangster sign...I wasn't even sure I did it right...but oh well...

Everyone looked at me stunned for a second then everyone broke out in roaring laughter...the kind that could hurt your ears.

Jasper was very close to rolling around on the floor...Emmett WAS rolling around on the floor, an odd sight. Edward was bent over holding his stomach and Esme and Carlise were leaning against each other, laughing there heads of...another odd sight. And Rose was leaning against the wall and Alice...well Alice wasn't in sight.

Well...I didn't know what I said was THAT funny...but to each their own right?

"Oh Darlin'!" Jasper gasped, still laughing as reached for me and held me, his whole frame vibrating with his laughter.

"You're too funny" He smiled as his laughter slowly died down.

"Uh how?" I asked confused as I tilted my head.

He just made an odd noise, as if he was trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"Never mind" He grinned. I looked at him then shrugged.

"Okay then" I looked around.

"Hey, where are Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not sure. Probably upstairs" Esme concluded.

"Well...WE came home earlier than expected so I think Rose and I are going to go for a run and catch some small game, You want to join?" Emmett asked Carlise and Esme.

"Sure son that would be great" Carlise responded.

"You two will be fine right?" Esme asked.

"Of course" Jasper stated.

They all nodded and left.

"Soo...Want to go upstairs?" Jasper asked.

"Too look for Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Oh Angel, I think I have an idea what they are doin" He raised an eye brow.

"To spy?" I asked.

"As much that would be fun with anyone else in the universe, I don't feel like Spying on my wife having sex with my brother" He told me.

"No! To make sure that is what they are doing...then maybe force them out in the open with their unfaithfulness is what I meant smart one" I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we go hang out in my room then?" He asked.

"Okay?" I asked confused. He just smiled in return and gently grabbed my hand and led me upstairs and to his room.

"Wow..." I asked as I looked at the room.

"The closet alone is probably the size of your room" Jasper muttered.

I walked over to the closet and saw it was a walk in closet and indeed was probably bigger then my room at home.

"And most of those are Alice's" Jasper informed me from his perch on his bed.

"Oh my..." I gasped as I looked at all the cloths hanging up.

I closed the closet and turned to him, curious.

"What is it Suga?" He asked.

"Why do you have a bad? I thought vampires didn't need sleep?" I asked. He just sighed, almost sadly.

"Well, I was once upon a time happily married" He simply stated with a sad look in his eyes.

I blushed...I knew what he meant.

"Oh right" I muttered.

He patted the space beside him; I went over and sat down beside him.

I then heard a thump from the neighbouring room. I jumped, surprised from the sudden noise in our comfortable silence.

"What in the...?" I trailed off.

Jasper just sighed and motioned with his head over to the wall behind us.

"That's Edwards room" He said monotone. My mouth dropped open.

"Can you hear them?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Barely, they are trying to keep quite. They know we are here in the home. But they think we are down stairs" He stated while dully looking ahead.

"Oh..." I stared of.

A few minutes passed, then I heard Alice cry out and I couldn't help but wince.

"Well shouldn't they know I'm upstairs? My heart beat should let them know" I said sarcastically and harshly.

"They seem a little occupied with something else Bella" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Damn whore..." I heard Jasper growl. I looked over at him shocked.

"W-Wha?" I asked, not able to form words.

"Not you" He chuckled.

"Alice...from the sounds of it they are doing it against the wall" He grimaced.

"Well...How about we pretend that we don't know they are in there and try not to be so angst" I smiled.

Jasper just smiled and nodded.

"Got any ideas?" I asked. Jasper chuckled in response.

He then all of a sudden launched himself at me and started to tickle my sides.

"I got an idea all right, my own version of mercy" He laughed.

I just laughed, then tried to quite down, so not to alert our fucking neighbours...literally.

So I was gasping and laughing and I tried to squirm out of his reach, which was pointless to be frank.

I turned on my stomach and openly laughed into the mattress.

"E-E-E hehe Enough" I laughed into the mattress.

"Nope! Not until you say mercy" He chuckled.

"Screw that!" I squealed into the mattress as my body rocked with my giggles.

I turned my body around then froze, looking into his eyes. He was on top of me when I was on my stomach, so he was still on top of me, straddling my hips. He seemed to freeze also, hands resting lightly on my waist as he looked at me, his eyes seem to blaze.

He slowly started to lean down, agonizingly slow. His forehead touched mine as he lightly inhaled then pressed his lips to mine, moving with slow, sweet passion. The feel on his lips on mine sent tingles all throughout my body, making it feel like it was lit on fire...a pleasurable fire.

His hands moved to my hips and his kiss got more intense, his tongue sweeping my bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance into my cavern.

Well, who was I to deny him?

I opened my mouth for him; his tongue immediately sought mine out, coaxing it to have hot tongue sex with it.

Nothing like good old hot tongue sex to get a girl wired up.

I moaned into the kiss as my hands gently messaged his scalp.(( My hands found his hair a long time ago people...you forgot my fetish with his hair))

He gently nibbled on my bottom lip as his hands moved up my body at an agonizingly slow pace.

I whimpered, wanting his hands to either move up or down at a faster pace, which one didn't matter to me, just as long as he did it NOW.

Then my damned lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen. Feeling my frustration and discomfort he moved his lips to my neck and started to lavish my neck with nips, kisses, and licks.

I groaned quite loudly as his hand FINALLY made it to my breasts, shamelessly kneading it on top of my shirt.

His lips were now sucking my collarbone as his hand messaged my breast and I had to roughly bit my lip from cry out to loudly.

His other hand that had been resting on my hip but messaging it lightly was now moving up and under my shirt to knead and play with my other breast under my shirt while he brought his lips back to mine. The hand that had been messaging my boob on top of my shirt moved to my jaw and stroked it lightly as he kissed me fiercely.

On top of his own lust and desire, plus my own then the other dirty cheaters, Jasper must have had a lust over load because I could feel his second in command in the front of his jeans poking my thigh. I brought my legs around his waist and brought his hips down on mine and he groaned in the kiss at the contact. I smirked against his lips and slightly rolled my hips against his and he sucked in a breath and bit his lip.

"Darlin' if you want to keep this semi- innocent, you will stop stepping on this thin ice Angel" He whispered in a strained voice.

I looked him in the eye then brought myself to his ear and whispered

"What I don't wanna?"

_**~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~**_

_**Well hey everybody. It is late again lol 1 in the morning and i was bored. So hear it is! Ch 12!**_

_**Read and review..wait...you already read it...sorry i guess im more tired then i thought lol well anyway please review and tell me what you think, and what you want and stuff :D ttyl :P XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Well then..." Jasper trailed off then brought his lips to mine in renewed passion. I moaned into the kiss and unconsciously rolled my hips against his and he hissed then groaned in response.

"Damn Bella" He moaned then attacked my neck with kisses as I sighed.

Then the downstairs door slammed open then shut and Jasper and I froze.

"Son of a bitch!" Jasper cursed under his breath as he slowly moved from on top of me.

"What?" I whined.

"He has amazing timing" Jasper snapped under his breath to himself.

"Who?" I asked as I sat up.

"Emmett" Jasper sneered. I guess he was really enjoying himself...well...so was I for that matter.

"Good thing he doesn't play the drums" I muttered.

Jasper just chuckled as he leaned over to place a small peck to my lips and sat back, looking at me in amusement.

"What?" I blushed.

"Your hair" He smirked his badass Texan smile.

"What about it?" I asked as my hand shot up to my head. I could feel the small tangles that had formed in our little moment of passion.

"Here" He laughed lightly as he went and got a brush and handed it to me.

I quickly ran the brush through my locks then handed him back the brush.

"Much better" He winked. I rolled my eye's then froze.

"What is it Hun?" He asked softly.

"Next door" I stated.

"Oh" HE sighed then tilted his head.

"They haven't noticed that they are back" He looked at me.

I looked at him quietly for a few seconds then asked a few questions.

"Shouldn't Edward be able to read your thoughts while you are here?" I asked.

"It's probably just a hum in the back of his mind. They are very distracted. In their own little world. I can tell by their emotions" He stated flatly.

"What about Alice? Can't she see anything?" I asked.

"Remember? I told you she is losing her sight" He reminded me.

"Hmmm" I zoned out.

"What are you thinking about Darlin'" Jasper drawled.

"With the whole family here...And them still oblivious, what if we..."I trailed off, still thinking the plan over.

"Draw them out?" Jasper grinned. I nodded.

"What if I pretend to walk in...Looking for Edward?" I asked uncertainly.

"That could work" He nodded thoughtfully.

"But it will need some acting on both our parts...argh! How is this going to work out? We only have so long before we lose our chance" I sighed frustrated.

"Yeah...but wasn't the whole 'Pretend thing' wasn't that so they get a taste of their own medicine? What if I think of some...semi-innocent thoughts?" He asked...not sounded so sure of himself.

This was harder then I originally thought.

"Yeah, but this is suppose to blow up in their faces...what it back fires and we look...not so good either?" I sighed. I guess I didn't put much thought into this either.

Jasper reached out and gently took my face in his hands and gently stroked my cheek bones with his thumbs.

"Bella...I honestly don't care, in a way I'm glad they did it. If they hadn't..." He trailed off and shook his head the opened his mouth to start talking again.

"If they hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to know you the way I have. Bella, I've fallen in love with you" He said firmly, sounding so sure.

Everything around me didn't exist anymore, just his eyes as I stared at their honey color.

I felt like asking "You sure?"...but of course he is, he knows emotion better than anybody in this family.

My vision started to get blurry as I stared at him.

"Jasper...I love you to" I whispered as I tried to blink the tears away.

He smiled the most bright, happiest smile I ever seen and he didn't hesitate to kiss me.

It was soft and tender and then he pulled way and rested his forehead against mine.

"That felt good" He sighed. I giggled and nodded very slightly.

"Couldn't you just tell how I felt about you before, with your gift?" I whispered as our foreheads continued to rest against each other.

"That's an emotion that's harder to read. It's hard to explain. I can tell when strangers are in love and stuff but only to a certain level, and I purposely didn't search to see if you had feelings for me, I was scared of the outcome" He smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't have to be" I giggled lightly.

"Well, I know now" Jasper pulled back and rolled his eyes with a smile.

I was laughing when all of a sudden the bedroom door opened and stood a surprised pixie.

"_Oh shit" the thought echoed in my mind._

I wondered what this looked like to her. Her husband sitting on their shared bed with her best friend sitting across from him, so close there knees were snugly against each other.

Not to mention the smell of my arousal from earlier...

Son of bitch...this DID back fire...just great

"What's going on here?" Alice asked her voice harsh.

"Oh...um" I said, not really thinking when Edward all of a sudden appeared behind Alice.

"Bella?" Edward asked surprised and I sat frozen, staring at them both.

"Hey Alice" Jasper greeted her, like he wasn't all cozy with her best friend.

"You didn't answer my question! What is going on" Alice snapped...like her husband was cheating on her, not the other way around...whore.

"What does it look like?" Jasper asked with his eye brow raised. I snapped my eyes in his direction...what was he doing?

"Well I don't know?" Alice said in a fake pleasant voice.

"Just that our bed is messed up" She snapped as she pointed at the bed.

Oh shit...

Out game of mercy! I looked at the covers and they were ruffled and bunched up. It didn't look good...

And not to add that I looked like a deer caught in head lights...

"Oh that" Jasper sighed.

Then Edward let out feral snarl and I looked back at him, almost shitting myself.

I then heard Jasper let out a good natured laugh. I snapped my attention back at him...Has he lost his mind?

"It was just a game of mercy Edward" Jasper smirked.

"Totally innocent" Jasper concluded.

"Not from what I saw in your mind" Edward spat.

I wanted to so badly to let out a groan...what did Jasper show him?

"Oh you saw that?" Jasper smirked.

"Whoops" He chuckled...Did he want us to get killed?

"Unfortunately" Edward growled. I just noticed his eyes were black as pitch, not five minutes ago were they the healthy gold color...damn.

"Well can you blame me?" Jasper smiled a mischievous grin.

"Of course when I have a beautiful girl under me, I'm going to have R-Rated thoughts" Jasper smirked his bad ass Texan smile as he looked directly at Edward.

Oh god!

"What?" Alice screeched.

Jasper glanced at her for a fraction of a second before he pulled his attention back to Edward.

"Jasper let a rather Graphic fantasy escape his hold and I saw it" Edward growled as he looked at Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped.

"Hmm? What?" Jasper asked, sounding rather bored.

"How could you?" She spat.

"Well, it's not like I'm getting any from you" He snorted...oh boy...this boy was asking for murder.

Maybe he supposed since we were going to hell, might as well have fun with it?...

Alice looked at him, frozen with a look of absolute shock covering her features.

"What's going on?" I heard Emse call out from down the hall.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose all of a sudden appeared out in the hall, standing by Alice and Edward.

Alice and Edward didn't acknowledge them as they continued to stare at Jasper and I.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked, concern flooding her features as she took in the tension.

"Bella and I are okay, but...you should ask how they are doing" Jasper nodded his head in the direction of the two cheaters.

They both looked confused for a second.

"Did you guys really not know Bella and I were in here the WHOLE time?" Jasper smiled an angelic smile as he emphasized the word 'whole'.

Edward and Alice looked absolutely terrified. Jasper's smile turned to a more of a malice one.

"Must have been really distracted with what you were doin'" He smiled as a look of pure hatred flashed through his eyes.

"What? What is going on?" Emmett asked, looking totally lost as he kept looking between us and Edward and Alice.

"Oh god..." Edward whispered as he looked at jasper, still looking horrified.

Edward finally broke his gaze and looked away.

"W-What are you talking about?" Alice said, a tiny note of panic coloring her voice.

"You are making it sound like we are..."She trailed off.

"Like we are having an affair! That is absolutely ridiculous" she said as she looked away.

I looked at her and both my eyebrows shot up then a slow smile started to grace my mouth.

"Aha! I didn't see that one coming" I chuckled.

"Alice" Edward hissed under his breath.

"It's useless! He knows!" He growled at her.

"Talk about giving yourself away" Jasper smirked and laughed.

The other looked at Edward and Alice in total shock.

"Son..?" Carlisle whispered.

Edward slowly looked back him with a blank look. He then looked back at me and agony flashed through his eyes as he looked at me and his face crumpled.

"Alice and I are having an affair..."He whispered, his voice sounding absolutely broken. And he was looking straight at me as he admitted it.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

Rose hissed like cat and looked at the Alice and Edward in pure disgust.

Emmetts face hardened as he looked back at Alice and Edward, then put his arm around Rose as she started to crouch, probably to rip one of their heads off.

"Are you trying to wreck this family...?" Carlisle whispered as his eyes turned cold.

Edward looked like he was in some serious emotional pain...too bad I didn't care. I just looked blankly at him as he looked liked he wanted to die.

"No!..I...I'm so sorry" He whispered as he looked down.

"Apologies aren't enough!" Esme snapped. I looked over at her shocked, never hearing her sound so...so...pissed.

Edward looked up shocked too, I guess he hasn't heard her sound like this much either.

"Did you not think of those you would hurt Edward?" Carlisle growled.

...You didn't hear him pissed much either.

"Were you and Alice so caught up in your own pleasure you didn't think about Bella or jasper?" Esme hissed as she glared at the two.

Alice and Edward looked absolutely stupefied.

"Well?" Carlisle growled.

Edward turned back to me.

"Bella...I'm so so sorry. Not enough words can explain how much I am" He whispered franticly.

"You're just sorry you got caught" I said as I looked blankly at him. Edward looked surprised for a second.

"No, Bella, I couldn't go any further in OUR physical relationship, you're just too fragile. So I found an outlet and..."He trailed off.

I started laughing and everyone turned to me to question my sanity.

"Oh? So you're saying this was better for me?" I asked with a sarcastic smile as my rage started to simmer under the surface.

"uhh..." Edward looked like he wasn't sure what he should do or say to fix this...This wasn't something he COULD fix.

"And the outlet being my so-called best friend? You started fucking her because?" I smiled.

"Bella for Christ sake's I LOVE you" Edward cried out as a look of pure desperation covered his features.

"And I'm truly sorry for what I did, I wanted you sooo bad and I couldn't take the risk of hurting you so...I found a temporary way to fix it until you were turned then..."He trailed off.

"Then you would 'make love' to me and act like for the few past months you hadn't been fucking my best friend? Pretend that it didn't happen?" I sneered.

"It was a poor plan, but I had no idea what else to do" He cried out.

"You should've said no" I said simply.

He looked at me, that desperate look still covering his face.

"I love you Bella...Please please forgive me?" He asked.

I looked away and turned to Jasper to find him staring at Alice with an eye brow raised. I followed his gaze and saw her, looking absolutely torn.

She looked so hurt. Like a whipped puppy.

I shot a questioning look at jasper and he mouthed the word 'Later'.

"And if I forgive you? What would happen? We would pretend like none of this happened? Well this is something no one can forget Edward. Besides, I've known for awhile. I've moved on" I said softly as I looked at Jasper. He smiled in return softly and reached for my hand and gently grasped it.

I turned back to Edward to find him staring at our joined hands with a look of pure surprise. He looked back up at me.

"Bella?" He asked softly.

I reached for the clasp of the necklace he gave me only days before and held it in my palm for few second before I tossed it to him, which he effortlessly caught.

"Perhaps you should give that to her instead" I smiled a sarcastic smile as I looked over at Alice for a split second then looked back at him and glowered.

They looked at us for a few more stunned seconds before Esme spoke.

"Maybe you both should just leave. You've disrupted my family enough" Esme said as she stared blankly ahead and Carlisle came up and wrapped an arm around her waist, which she visibly melted into.

"I have to agree" Carlisle said with a neutral face, but a hard look in his eyes.

Edward wordlessly walked back to his room, no doubt to pack what he can in the next few minutes...then leave. For good...

Alice stood frozen for a few seconds, not sure what she should do.

"Five minutes, tops!" Jasper snarled.

At that Alice shot into the room and went straight for the walk in closet and grabbed a suit case from the back and opened it and ran at vampire speed and grabbed all her favourite outfits. She stuffed them into the suit case, and sat on it and zipped it up and dragged it out into the hall, which was now empty and went back in the closet and got a small suit case and went around the room, grabbing small knick knacks and such.

"Time's almost up" Jasper said flatly.

"Thanks for letting me know!" Alice hissed.

"I'd say you're welcome but I won't I just want you gone. The sooner the better" He spat.

Alice glowered at him then huffed and picked up her cases and walked out the door, only a matter of a few seconds, Edward walked down the hall, not a glance in the room as he passed.

We sat in silence as we heard the front door shut and the garage door then open up and the sound of engines speeding down the drive way.

I looked over at Jasper.

"What now?"

"Now...now we move on" He grinned as he leaned over and planted a sweet kiss to my lips.

_**~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~**_

_**AHA! Got it done! And FAST!...:D im getting better...kinda :P**_

_**Anyway there you go! The cat is out of the bag!**_

_**Now ur probably all "OMG! Is it done now?" unfortunately...NO IT IS NOT!**_

_**XD the story is not finished. I still got alot of shit going on for these two, cuz now they are out and open, so to speak. So i want to build their relationship now. **_

_**And hopefully i didn't fail at this chapter. It was vry tricky how to get everything out...tho it didn't seem like it at first...i had to brainstorm lmao. I had an idea, which was to get Alice to spill the beans...but it was harder said then done. So hopefully i did ok :P**_

_**REVEIW plz :P**_

_**And in my last chapter... ihad some word problems..one of my viewers pointed it out and i was all "DAMN" lol so sorry if it happens again in this chappie lol**_

_**Now...REVEIW! lol**_


	14. Chapter 14

I lay in my bed, staring at my roof with a huge goofy smile stretched across my face. I came home; maybe an hour and a half ago and nothing could kill my mood, absolutely nothing.

Everything went great. The family were still stunned and I felt a tiny bit guilty about that.

But let me tell you what happened first.

Once Jasper and I went downstairs, we sat in the living room and everyone asked questions.

It was a bit hectic.

They asked how long we knew they were cheating

Jasper answered a few months...when really we knew for only a few days...wow how time moves.

The they asked about Jasper and I's relationship.

I answered truthfully.

That we were friends at first, then when we found out that they were cheating we came up with the plan to be pretending to be having an affair and that that didn't really work out, that we ended up in a real relationship.

They all seemed to be taking it all in stride. Well...Rose growled when Jasper said he thought the affair went on for a couple of months so...

I let out a big sigh as I continued to stare at my roof. I was tired. But I was too happy to sleep.

Even Charlie noticed I was happy when I came home; he didn't really comment, just looked at me strangely and went back to watching whatever that was on TV.

I wonder what was happening tomorrow...

I decided it was time for some sleepy by so I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes and waited for the dark abyss to take hold of me.

Sometime in the middle of the night I realized I wasn't alone. I really really wanted to open my eyes but wasn't sure if I should. I mean I was exposed to the supernatural world, it's not like a locked door or closed window could actually keep stuff out, like some home owners like to believe.

I decided to pretend I was still asleep and roll over, since I was facing the wall, then open my eyes a smidge and see who or WHAT was in my room.

I rolled over to see someone sitting on my floor, leaning against my bed, sitting absolutely still, so still I could have thought this person was a statue.

I gasped before I could even process what was going on. The statue turned to look at me and then I was looking into Jasper's memorizing eyes.

"Bella..." Jasper whispered as he sighed.

"Hey" I croaked.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleepin darling?" Jasper smiled.

"Sorry, I woke up and realized someone was in my room" I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled quietly as he stood up then sat at the very edge of my bed and reached over and brushed the hair away from my face.

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"The window" He whispered simply.

I looked at him confused. He laughed quietly.

"Your window was open a bit, I pulled it up and crawled through" He smiled.

"Not like a closed window could keep you out anyway" I mumbled. He laughed a little louder and I looked at my door alarmed.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping him asleep, this may be the best sleep he has had in awhile, he's so full of worry" Jasper smiled then looked at the door, understanding flooding his eyes.

"What's he worried about?" I asked curious.

"You" He said simply while still looking at my door then he turned to look back at me.

"Why?" Why was my dad worrying about me?

"Well, since you came to live with him, his life has become...different" Jasper paused while searching for the word.

Oh...

That's right, the whole almost being squashed by a van, running off to phoenix, all of a sudden changing my mind and staying here, then turning all zombie, then running off to Italy, the returning and acting like nothing happened...

Now the whole "oh yeah...Edward left so he can be with his sister romantically and now I'm dating his brother" thing that's going to happen soon...

"Oh...yeah" I sighed in understanding and Jasper smirked.

"Now, time to get some sleep Hun, I plan on spending the day with you tomorrow" Jasper winked as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Huh?" My nose scrunched up in confusion and he tried to stifle a laugh.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow, you know...like a ...date" He trailed off as he all of a sudden found the floor became the most important thing ever.

Awww he looked so cute and unsure. I smiled and giggled.

"I see you find this amusing" He looked over slightly and smiled slightly.

"You look cute and adorable" I smiled.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Lunch, then going to port angelus and then maybe Seattle? Then maybe dinner and a movie?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked up then looked at me.

"Sounds good" I said as I tried to stifle a yawn. Jasper smirked his bad ass Texan smile.

"You're tired Hun, you need to sleep" He leaned over and kissed my cheek and forehead.

"Will you stay?" I asked sleepily...it sounded like I was drunk.

"Of course" He grinned then effortlessly crawled over me and lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around me from behind me. I sighed in happiness and started to drift off.

Jasper kissed my hair and whispered "I love you angel"

I could hear a heavenly humming far in the distance, as I fought to swim to the surface. Everything sounded as if it was under tons of water.

Jasper was humming a lyric less tune softly in my ear, so soft it felt like silk.

I scrunched my eyes then rubbed them lazily and blinked them sleepily and then look over at jasper through squinted eyes.

Jasper chuckled lightly then kissed my forehead.

"G'mornin sweetheart" He mumbled against my forehead as he planted another kiss.

I was really liking his different endearments...all Edward called me was either 'Bella' or 'Love'...one Jasper has yet to call me and which I couldn't help but be grateful for.

"Mornin" I mumbled incoherently. Jasper just chuckled.

WE relaxed for about fifteen minutes, in a comfortable silence, probably to wait for me to collect myself.

"How was your sleep Hun?" Jasper asked softly as he kissed my hair, he was really sweet in the morning.

"The best I've had in a while" I said as I cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you" He said with the very bit of cockiness coloring his voice, it was barley there.

I rolled my eyes.

"I guessed you had something to do with it" I mumbled against his chest. I heard and felt his chest rumble with his laughter.

"Well, I couldn't have you falling asleep in your lunch now could I?" I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"No I suppose not" I grumbled.

I all of a sudden started to feel enthusiastic, so enthusiastic that I could just hop up and rush to get ready, the sooner I get out that door the better!

I all of a sudden threw the blankets of me and rush out of bed, Jasper letting me obviously with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The pissy thing was I knew exactly what he was doing but the shitty thing was I couldn't feel mad or annoyed at him at ALL!

But oh was he going to get it later!

I quickly grabbed my bag of junk and rushed to the bathroom. I was so happy and enthusiastic to get out of the house and spend the day with jasper, I could just jump about!

I grabbed my tooth paste and tooth brush and squeezed the paste on the brush and shoved it in my mouth. Brushing my teeth with my right hand I reached with my left hand grabbed my hair brush and attempted to tame the mess that I call hair.

What I didn't realize was jasper was watching as he peeked around the corner, trying his damndest not to laugh outright at me.

I yanked the brush out of my mouth, spit and rinsed my mouth and tossed everything in the bag. I rushed into my room, and ran to my closet and looked at it for a split second before I speedily started to yank random junk out and look at everything.

Nothing that screamed "First date with my boyfriend..."

Hmmmmm...

"How about this?" Jasper said from behind me.

I quickly turned around and looked at him, he held out the blue sundress I bought yesterday.

Not bad...But I originally bought it just to make Alice jealous and make Edward notice me...to piss Alice off...sot a pure reason why I bought it...

Oh! The halter top and jeans!

I ran to the bag and ripped it open and rummaged around until I found the pieces of the outfit and threw the bag down and rushed to the bathroom vaguely hearing jasper mutter "I created a monster"

I quickly threw the clothes on, didn't even bother to look at the mirror and rushed out of the bathroom to my room and saw Jasper look at me surprised. I saw him quickly look me over appreciatly and nod.

"You look good" He commented.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"Just let me get my shoes"

_**~~~~ to be contined!**_

_**Next chapter is the date. I just wanted to update. Hope you all liked it :D**_

_**Plz review and tell me what you think **___


	15. Chapter 15

As of now, Jasper was driving to port angelus with me. He was driving normal speed, and looked out the windshield, probably not to give me a heart attack...I hate it when they speed and look at me and not the road.

Though, he probably could do that anyway and keep my emotions under check...

Anyway, I was curious what his plan was. I asked him a couple times and he always answered with a smirk saying "patience hon, you'll see" then he chuckled ...ahaha...then look back out the windshield with a damn smirk.

Maybe why he wasn't speeding was because he was trying to irritate me...Damn vampire.

"What are we doing today Jazz?" I asked as I sighed, already expecting the answer routine.

"Lunch right now hon" He smiled. OMG! He actually told me.

"Where?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Just a little Cafe', nothing special darlin'" He winked.

"Whatever you say...BABE" I said babe mockingly as I did the air quotations and he burst out laughing.

"We are here BABE" HE winked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes in response.

HE got out the car and was on his way to help me out but I already made my way out. He sighed, whoops, hurt his gentleman pride, whatever, he'll live.

"After you" He bowed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thanks BABE" I stuck out my tongue and sauntered to the cafe' door and waltzed right in.

It was my kind of cafe.

Everything was gold and brown. The leather booths were a rich gold; the wood tables were a light polished brown. The plates and such were a sand color. And it didn't look overly fancy.

"This looks wonderful" I breathed as a smile started to take over.

Then some dumb bottle blonde whore hostess saw jasper and even I could practically smell her lust. Nasty bitch.

"How can I help you?" She tried to purr seductively and had an epic fail.

Jasper just looked at her with a neutral expression.

"We would like a booth in a more quite secluded area please" He asked while totally getting rid of his southern drawl, boy knew what he could do with his voice, and wasn't about to use his southern charm here. I smirked smugly.

"Of course" She smiled while getting a menu while doing this weird ass motion with her upper body like she was trying to bring his attention to her boobs. Well whatever it was, didn't look sexy one bit, and looked like she had a kink in her shoulder she was trying to get rid of.

And she was only getting one menu; did she fail to notice me?

Like I know he won't eat or anything, but he has a cover he needs to keep up.

"Can we get two" HE asked.

She paused then looked at me and almost looked shocked. Like she didn't know I was there.

She didn't exactly help the "Dumb blonde" stereotype.

He even said 'We would like a booth' not I need a booth.

God was she crazy and thinking he was talking about her and him? I almost laughed at the thought but hesitated...oh my word she probably was...

"Yes, I would like to eat to" I spoke slowly like I was speaking to an impaired child.

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted in distaste.

She quickly snatched a second menu and started walking towards the back left corner where there was hardly anybody. Just an elderly couple chatting happily.

"Is this good enough sir?" She smiled at Jasper and continued to ignore my existence.

"Bella?" Jasper turned to me and smiled.

"Its fine" I smiled back.

He motioned for me to sit fist and I slid into one side while he gracefully slide in across from me.

"Anything I can get for you?" She asked Jasper while she completely turned her back on me.

HE silently looked to me, and she reluctantly turned to me.

"Um just water for now" I stated.

"Same for me" HE nodded.

She smiled and took off to get our water.

"Damn hussy" I grumbled under my breath.

Jasper let out a low chuckle as he looked at me with mirth filled eyes.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. You're so jealous and annoyed" HE grinned.

"I'm hardly jealous" I scoffed and looked up and saw her making her way while trying to sway her hips.

"You're water" She grinned while setting the glasses down.

"Anything else I can get for you?" She tried making her lips bigger and more plump...but she failed and her lips were starting to look like an asshole...her attempts at sexy just kept failing.

Jasper opened his menu, and quickly scanned it.

"I'll have the sautéed steak...thing" He trailed off and I tried to hide my amusement but I knew he could feel it.

She nodded and wrote it down then turned to me and looked at me blankly waiting for me to order. I quickly scanned the menu also and looked for the first thing I knew I liked.

"Chicken brusheda for me" I said and held up the menu for her which she quickly snatched from my hands.

She gingerly took Jasper's menu from his hands, smiled a sexy smile which made her look like she was stoned on crack and left.

"Damn bitch in heat" I growled as I watched her waltz away.

Jasper just laughed outright at me.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"You're feeling quite possessive Darlin'" He winked.

"No way! I just don't appreciate her acting like a total slut. It's quite clear you are taken" I frowned.

"But jealousy on you is so sexy darling" He smirked his bad ass Texan smile while I flushed pink.

"Right" I mumbled. He chuckled in return.

I stared down at my fork, contemplating stabbing her in the eye with it when she returned. As much fun and satisfying as that most defiantly would be...I wouldn't be able to eat afterwards, and I was kind of hungry.

"What are you thinkin'?" Jasper asked with an amused glint sparking in his eye.

"Stabbing her in the eye with my fork" I answered with no hesitation.

Jasper pressed his lips in a firm straight line, which only meant he was trying his damndest not to laugh at me.

"Who knew you had a rough side" HE breathed and winked. I flushed bright pink and looked at my water and quickly snatched it and took a big sip.

"That's not rough Jazz, it's violent. Totally different" I mumbled under my breath as I refused to meet his eyes.

He just chuckled at me.

Bitch in heat was making her way over and carelessly threw my food on the table and set Jasper's down with care...like he was actually gonna eat that. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Enjoy" She purred to Jasper and made her way to the waitress's station.

I had the sudden urge to grab my knife and chase her like a lunatic.

I turned my attention back to Jasper before I did anything I might regret and almost burst out laughing.

He wasn't hiding the fact he thought it looked like the most disgusting thing on the face of this mother earth. His hands gently gripped the table's edge as he leaned back against the seat and his upper lip was curl in pure disgust as he stared down his food.

"Mmmm looks absolutely delicious Jazz" I smirked then winked while he looked at me like I grew a dragons head.

HE looked at me in silence.

"I thought you ate animals Jasper" I smiled.

Jasper eyes narrowed as his lips were taking over by his bad ass Texan smile.

"I do, I just prefer things raw" HE drawled and his smirk grew as he winked.

I just looked at him stunned...seriously...this boy...argh I'm not even going to comment on him...

I just shook my head at him and grabbed my fork and violently stabbed a piece of chicken, imagining it was Bitch in heat's eye.

"Heh" I smirked evilly as I stared at the chicken piece.

"Bella?" Jasper called me out.

I looked up at him and he elegantly had an eye brow raised.

"What?" I asked innocently as I smiled sweetly.

He just stared at mean shook his head and turned his attention back to his steak.

I watched him curiously for a second.

"Eat Bella" Jasper smiled.

I had the urge to comply with his command and started to eat my meal.

Damn empathy...

_15 minutes later..._

My plate was clean, more or less and Jasper's was spotless. I stared at his plate in wonder. I saw Jasper place something on the table as saw it was a twenty.

"Come on let's go shall we?" HE rose and offered me a hand.

I wordlessly took his hand and we exited the restaurant. I realised it was a restaurant set in a more cafe' style. I didn't really get the different but it had a cafe' feeling with a restaurant menu.

HE opened the door and held it open and I glided into my seat. In seconds he was in his seat and starting the vehicle.

"What now?" I grinned. HE smirked and looked over to me.

"I was thinking a movie so I can get you home at a decent hour" He winked.

"Don't want the chief to try to put a bullet in my heart, Ha imagine the look on his face when it bounces off" He smirked lazily at me and looked back out the wind shield.

"That would be a sight to see" I giggled.

WE arrived at the movie theatre and he got out and raced to my side and opened the door before I even had the chance...yup I hurt his gentlemanly pride and he was now determined not to fail again anytime soon.

"What movie would you like to see?" HE asked me as we casually walked to the theatre, as his hand gently held mine.

"Hmmm" I contemplated all the options as I looked at all the movie posters of all the movies playing.

"Eclipse" I finally decided.

Jasper laughed.

"A vampire movie?" HE chuckled.

"It has a character named Jasper! How weird is that?" I ginned back at him.

"Very" HE said sarcastically and smiled as we walked to the ticket booth.

HE got the tickets and we waited in the lobby for just a second.

"You sure you don't want anything?" HE asked me.

"I just ate so I'm good" I smiled.

"Why did you want to see this movie exactly?" HE asked, looking truly curious.

"It's a Love story between a human girl and a vampire. Just seemed like it fit" I ginned at him then continued.

"Plus there's a character named Jasper" I stuck out my tongue at him.

He just laughed and held the door open for me and we entered and found a place close to the back to sit and waited for the movie to start.

_After the movie ended..._

I walked out off the theatre kind of stunned. The guy who played jasper had the same characteristics as him. They looked nothing alike but he had the same build, blond curly hair, and gold eyes. All the vampires had gold eyes!...well the good ones did...

"That was good...yet odd" I finally found my voice.

"No doubt..."Jasper trailed off as he looked lost in thought.

I seemed to be kidnapped by my thoughts also. There were vampires with red eyes and gold eyes...just like here...

And werewolves...just like here...

What the hell...?

I turned my attention back to jasper to see he was still lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Jasper?" I asked softly. He turned his attention back to me.

"Nothing important" HE said.

"Right" I said sarcastically.

"I'm probably over reacting" HE told me.

"Tell me" I gently ordered him.

"This person got it...some stuff are way off, but some are so similar to our vampire world it's uncanny..." He trailed off.

I looked at him shocked as he continued.

"The eyes are right, the creatures are right yet some characteristic are off, most vampire films are way off. Like we us getting fried in the sun, or being deathly allergic to the garlic or needing a coffin to survive. And the werewolves are usually look like monsters, like having the shape of a man yet they look like...monstrosities" He stated.

"Some stuff...was similar" I agreed. He looked at me and nodded.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I really don't know...maybe some one knows of our existence?" He said unsure.

_**~~~~~To BE Continued~~~~~~**_

**Hey sorry about the wait. School is out so hopefully I can update twice a week now. **

**First day of summer holidays i get a fricken cold ahahahaha...i was pissed :P**

**And today...I went to school for my report card, sick as a dog and find out report cards are tomorrow...the cold must be getting to me ahahaha...i noticed i had more trouble spelling too...so maybe..i dunno. **

**Anyway...since eclipse is out in two days i thought i would pay a tribute to the movie. It looks like the best so far...right now new moon is my fave...twilight..i dunno. It wasn't my fave...no offense to Kristen stewart. But have you noticed she does this weird breathing thingy? Lol I can't help but think "Girl what are you doin?" i mean i like her, but that gets annoying to me...:/ **

**Also another thing that annoys me is when girls in pictures try to look sexy and make their lips more plump but look like fuckin idiots ahaha. On Facebook one of my BFF's does that Im like "Girl nooo" Cuz she looks stupid to me, not sexy...not that i find chicks like SEXY but you know...it just looks weird to my, seriously like a butt hole ahaha. **

**Anyway...I actually wasn't planning on making tribute...guilty of that * blush* lol. **

**It just popped in my head as i was writing and I have an idea to add to the plot, but it ur guys choice if i shall or not. **

**Like, I could make someone know of vampires existence. And that person may have leaked it to someone special to them and i dunno...that person can't keep their mouth shut and tell someone...an uncle who so happens to be a movie developer or some shit ahahaha. **

**I dunno...i havn't graphed it out yet ahaha. Maybe you guys can help and give me some ideas? I would give you guys credit :D. **

**Or i can make it so Jasper is over reacting and the chapter just being a tribute to the new coming movie, no upcoming adventures of that kind :P.**

**REVEIW and tell me what you think of the chapter and and the idea...and maybe vent of some fo the tiny meaningless things that annoy u :P lol**

**I'll try to update soon loves : ). **


	16. Chapter 16 NO LONGER A AN!

_**Before I continue to write Chapter 16, shout out too...**_

_**Lovely-Lethal!**_

_**She is absolutely amazing. She has a Blog on Blog spot and she wrote about my story PRETEND. I was so touched. When I read it I got sooo giddy lol.**_

_**So thank you very much Lovely-Lethal :D**_

"Who would know? No one else knows except me. And I didn't tell a soul I swear!" I whispered franticly.

"I know you didn't Darlin'" He said before he kissed my temple.

"What are we going to do about it then?" I asked.

"Keep an eye on it, I suppose" He sighed then put a hand on the small of my back and led me out the theatre.

I just nodded as we exited the theatre into the cool chilly air of outside.

Jasper wordlessly took me to his car held open he door like a gentleman and closed the door once I was seated inside and went to his side.

The drive home was tense and quite. None of us spoke one word...this wasn't how I pictured the night of our date...

Jasper brought the car to a stop in front of my house and killed the engine and we sat for what seemed hours but in reality was merely seconds.

He slowly turned to me and offered a small smile. I smiled in turn awkwardly.

"Sorry about tonight. Was kind of tense hon. Sorry bout that" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah it was, but it's ok Jazz" I grinned at him and he smirked back.

He slowly leaned forward and I leaned towards him as well.

His smooth, cold lips gently moulded with mine, moving in perfect harmony. He brought up his hand and held it to my face, holding me to him as the kiss gradually grew in passion.

He brought my bottom lip into his mouth and started suckling on it which caused me to gasp, which I think was his intention for which his tongue immediately went into my moist cavern and sought out my tongue to join in a sensual dance.

After fighting for dominance, which of course I had little to no chance of winning, he came out victorious. I know could feel my lungs screaming for oxygen, which annoyed me because I didn't want to stop kissing him, but it was either stop or pass out, so I reluctantly pulled away and greedily sucked in a much needed breathe.

We stared at each other, both breathing heavily, but me more so then him, since I actually need breathe.

"Thanks for the amazing night jasper" I breathed and leaned forward and pressed a small peck to his lips then pulled away slowly and smiled then proceeded to get out and walk up my walk way to the front door.

I quietly opened my door and shut it softly then heard the soft purr of the engine of Jasper's car then heard him drive off as a love struck smile covered my face.

I leaned against the front door for a minute then a giggle escaped my throat as I pushed off the door and walked into the kitchen for a drink and saw my dad sitting at the table eating a microwavable dinner.

I didn't know if I wanted to roll my eyes or feel bad that he was reduced to eat that since I wasn't able to cook dinner.

"Sorry dad" I said sheepishly.

"It's alright Bell's. You don't need to look after your old man all the time. I'm quite capable of looking after myself" He said sternly with a nod.

"Yeah, while eating a hungry man" Some sarcasm leaking into my voice.

Charlie's lips quirked the slightest at the edges.

"Did you have fun doing whatever?" Charlie asked and my eyes widened a bit since he didn't even know about that date...whoops.

"Oh um yeah" I said evasively as I looked everywhere but him.

"What did you do bell's?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him and grimaced.

"I was hanging out with Jasper Dad" I informed him.

He looked shocked to say the least then nodded and took a bit of his food, chewed, no doubt trying to think of what to say next.

"So then you're still fighting with Edward?" He asked finally and I almost choked on my spit.

Oh shit...

He didn't even know about him leaving...I forgot to tell him...Nice going Bella...

"I guess you could say that...Since him and Alice moved away" I said hesitantly as I looked out the window.

Now it sounded like Charlie was choking. I turned to him, looking over him frantically.

"They left?" He finally croaked.

"Yeah...I forgot to tell you this little bit" I grimaced.

He looked at me bewildered.

"Edward and Alice...They left because...well...you see...Edward and Alice left to be together" I struggled to say then just rushed the end bit.

Charlie froze up completely. He looked at me, eyes wide, and mouth open. He didn't even look like he was breathing.

I just hoped he didn't have a heart attack or conniption.

"Dad?" I whispered hesitantly.

He just looked at me blankly.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

He coughed then nodded and looked at his meal, with an unreadable expression.

"What are you thinking Dad?" I asked.

"You seem fine" He finally told me.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. What did he mean?

"What do you mean dad?" I asked.

"When Edward left the last time, you weren't even you. It was like you died. Now he left, not only left, but left to be with someone else, and you seem fine. I only wish you were like this the last time. He wasn't worth it, obviously" He explained. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Jasper is with me" I stated simply.

He looked at me puzzled now.

"As in helping you through it?" He asked confused.

"No, I was over that a long time ago. But if I didn't have him, unmistakably I would have been like the last time, probably even worse" I admitted.

He looked at me, even more confused, if that was even possible.

"Dad" I started.

"I'm dating Jasper" I stated.

He blinked.

"Already?" He gasped.

"I know it was quick but I'm happy. He makes me happy. And let's me live my life. Not like Edward who tried to control my life" I said, some acid seeping into my voice at the mention of Edward.

"Well, as long as you're happy. He seems like a nice kid also. Met him only a handful of times though" he said.

"I'm glad you approve dad" I smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go upstairs for the night. Night dad" I said as I made my way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Night bells" He said softly.

Walked up the stairs slowly I went to my door and opened it up and walked in, turned to shut my door turned around and paused.

There was my bad ass Texan vampire boyfriend.

He was lying on my bed, looking totally relaxed, with his eyes closed.

If I didn't know better, I would have said he was sleeping peacefully.

"Just couldn't keep away could you?" I smiled playfully.

Jasper slowly opened his eyes and smirked lazily.

"Of course not. Your my crack" He winked and sat up.

I smiled and shook my head as I made my way over to the bed and sat down beside him.

Jasper brought his hand up to my waist and manoeuvred us around effortlessly and pulled us down so we were lying side by side on my bed.

"I thought you were going home" I said softly.

"I did. Dropped the car off and ran over. Heard you talking to Charlie. I can't believe you forgot to tell him about Edward and Alice" He laughed.

I turned my head to him and smiled sheepishly.

"And I'm glad you told him about us" He smiled tenderly.

"Of course. I'm not about to hide you in the closet and be ashamed of you" I said firmly.

He smiled and brought my closer to him and kissed my lips tenderly.

I heard Charlie clamber his way up the stairs loudly; Jasper pulled away and tensed up then relaxed once Charlie passed my room to the bathroom.

Jasper just held me for a few more minutes until I heard the bathroom door open and Charlie's foot steps towards my door.

"Quick! Closet!" I whispered frantically as I pointed to the closet.

Jasper looked at me, amusement apparent in his eyes as he sat up and zipped to the closet and was inside in a split second, just as my bed room door open.

"I was just checking if you were still awake. I'm going to bed now; I have to be at the station pretty early. And I'll be home around six. So don't worry about dinner. Just order pizza or something okay bells?" He whispered from the door way.

"Okay dad. Good night" I whispered back.

"Night bells" He said then closed the door and went to his own room.

I looked over at my closet and saw Jasper saunter out then he smirked lazily as he made his way over to the bed.

He crawled on the bed and pulled me to him.

"I thought you weren't going to hide me in your closet" He whispered huskily into my ear.

I flushed as I felt his breathe fan over my neck and ear.

"Uhh...I meant figuratively...not literally...?" I said.

I heard and felt him laugh...probably at me.

"Oh Bella" He chuckled.

He grinned then brought his lips to mine, for a soft kiss but I didn't just want a small innocent kiss. I wanted something raw and passionate.

I lunged forward just as he was about to pull away and brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair and kissed him roughly.

He only seem shocked for about a fraction of a second before he groaned softly and wound his arms around my waist and rolled us, so he was hovering over me on the bed.

I brought up my legs and wrapped them shamelessly around his hips and brought him down, causing him to growl at the contact.

I tugged on his hair gently as we kissed fiercely. I felt his chest rumble with the purr or growl that escaped him from the gesture.

I brought his bottom lip between my teeth and tugged then licked it causing him to groan and attack my neck with kisses and nips of his own.

I sighed then moaned as jasper's hand suddenly grabbed one of my breasts then started to message it and knead it as he started to suck on my color bone.

"Jasper..." I sighed/ moaned.

He came back up and kissed my hard on the mouth then forced his tongue past the seam of my lips and started to explore my mouth with his tongue.

He then pulled away and went behind/under my ear and kissed it sensually causing me to moan out load and unintentionally grind my hips against his.

This caused him to only still for a fraction of a second then groan and he started to circle his hips also, making me gasp at the new sensational feeling this was causing me.

Jasper pulled back from sucking on my neck and looked at me, his eyes dark and glazed over with desire.

He reached down at the edge of my shirt and gently tugged at the hem, letting me know what he wanted but seeking my permission.

I nodded and he pulled it up and brought his other hand under my back and pulled me forward so he could get it off, leaving me only in my red bra.

He set me back down gently and tossed the shirt to an unknown corner of my room as he his eyes even impossibly darkened.

"Beautiful..." he whispered almost inaudibly.

He brought his head down and kissed the swell of my breast just over my bra then looked me in the eye.

"I want you Bella" he said huskily.

_**~~~~To be continued~~~~~**_

**HEH**

**:P hoped you liked this chatper : ).**

**Maybe next chapter will be a lime or lemon...who knows ;) **

**Lol. Anyway...I'm writing another BellaXJasper story.**

**It's either going to be out tonight or very soon.**

**I just got the idea.**

**Actually, that's a lie.**

**I've had the idea for awhile, but I didn't think I was going to use the idea. But, I have it kind of graphed out so the first chapter hopefully will be out soon : ).**

**Anyway, Review please? : ).**


	17. Chapter 17

My breath hitched as he devoured me with his gaze. I bit my lip as he slowly rose and stripped himself of his shirt and I swallowed the moan the threatened to escape my throat.

He was damn perfection. The scars the decorated his skin just made him all the more beautiful in my eyes.

He crawled back on top of me and started to heatedly kiss my mouth with new found zeal.

I moaned softly as Jasper messaged my breast gently on top of my bra and nipped his bottom lip in turn.

Jasper brought his hand to the button of my jeans then proceeded to unbutton them and was about to slip them off when I heard a buzzing sound and Jasper let out an animalistic snarl as he sat up and pulled out his phone.

"Did I mention he has amazing timing?" Jasper growled as he glared heatedly at his phone.

"What?" I almost whined.

"Emmett wants me to go home, Wants to talk to me. The whole family wants to talk" He grumbled as he turned his eyes to me, still black as pitch.

"He didn't mention what it's about?" I asked him as I slowly sat up.

"No but it's probably about that movie we saw tonight" He mumbled.

"Oh, then I guess you got to go" I sighed.

"Yeah, get some sleep. I'll try to come back when you're sleeping and be here in the morning if I can ok darlin'?" He whispered as he kissed my temple.

I nodded and he stood up, grabbed his shirt threw it on, gave me one last kiss and an apologetic smile and leaped through my window then disappeared into the night.

Well I just made up my mind.

I was going to murder Emmett when I got the chance.

Sighing, I got up and changed into some pyjamas and crawled into bed then waited to the dark unknown abyss to come and take hold of me.

I could feel someone gently running their fingers through my hair and I willed my eyes to open, but it felt as if someone glued them shut so after a bit of a fight I was able to open my eyes and looked into Jasper's golden gaze as he looked at me tenderly.

"G'mornin angel" He whispered softly and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I sighed contently and snuggled into his frame and smiled.

"Morning" I finally greeted him.

"A lil late don't ya think Darlin'?" He chuckled softly.

"No, its still morning" I mumbled.

"Yeah, quite early to. But you should get up soon. Its school for you today" He laughed.

I groaned and fell back limply into the bed and Jasper laughed then picked me up bridle style, where I laid limp in his arms.

He took me to the bathroom and set me on the counter.

"You have to get ready hon." HE smiled and kissed my cheek.

I groaned but nodded and he smiled then walked out.

Jumping off the counter I turned and grabbed my tooth brush, put some paste on it and started to brush my teeth lazily.

After deciding that my teeth were clean enough, I spit, rinsed then looked at my reflection.

Looked like I had a wild night on the town. Hair was everywhere and tangled, eyes were slightly blood shot and I looked paler than normal, if that was even possible.

I looked at the shower and thought what the heck, I got time so I got the water ready and hopped right in the steaming water.

After fifteen minutes and feeling squeaky clean, I reached out, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself and hoping in the bathroom that felt like a sauna and walked out and into my room.

Once in my room, I walked to my closet and found a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipped the outfit on.

Now off too school I go...yay...

...

...

...

Well, Today was absolutely the most boring day in history.

Nothing happened at all...

Just normal school and I found myself doing weird stuff to keep me occupied during classes.

I counted tiles on the floor, painted bricks on the walls, light switches, light bulbs, students, desks and chairs...

Only thing that kept me entertained for only a few moments was the school gossip and I was ashamed of myself...

Everyone wondered where Alice and Edward were. Carlisle made some story about Esme's sister being sick up in New York and they went to visit and that after that they were probably going to move back to Alaska.

That rumour floated around but also a few farfetched one and one that was actually accurate.

One said that Edward and Alice were having an affair and she got knocked up...kinda right yet impossible.

One said Alice moved to Paris for some unknown reason...Edward wasn't mentioned in that rumour...

Overall, it was all very ridiculous...

So now I was home, in my bed, reading withering heights for the umpteenth time when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding absolutely bored out of my wits.

"Bells" Charlie's gruff voice answered.

"Oh hey dad" I answered as I continued to read my beat up book...time to get a new copy.

"I'm just calling to let you know I won't be home until later tonight. Some stuff came up and I have to stay here at the station" He answered.

"Oh..." I sighed...

"So just ordered pizza" He said.

Kinda wish he told me that an hour ago...I was already had chicken in the oven...

"Too late for that" I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry bells" He said sheepishly.

"Its okay dad" I replied.

"Well I got to go. See you later tonight" He said.

"Bye dad" I replied and then the line went dead.

I hung up and sighed...oh well, just means left over's for tomorrow.

Lazily getting up, I stretched then sighed as I got up to go downstairs to get the chicken.

Making it down scot free, I entered the kitchen, grabbed the oven gloves and proceeded to get the chicken out of the oven and put it on the counter.

Grabbing a plate I went and got a small portion and went to the table and started to eat...

Well, if you could call it eating...I was more so pondering my food rather than eating it.

Finally giving up I went and got saran wrap and put my diner in the fridge.

I was just so bored and a little bit lonely...Maybe I should just got to bed, I turned and looked at the lock and saw it was only 6:45...damn it to hell...

Sighing I trudged my way up the stairs and went into my room and all my feeling melted away.

There was Jasper.

He was sitting casually on my bed and grinned when he saw me walk in.

"Darlin'" He called softly then held out his arms.

Smiling like a fool, I went and he took me in his arms and just held me.

"How was school darlin'?" He asked, his chin resting gently on my shoulder.

"Boring as hell...wait no...Hell is probably more fun" I said as he chuckled.

"Was it that bad?" He asked then planted a kiss behind my ear then started to suck on it gently.

"Yeaaah" I sighed as I struggled not to groan at the feeling he was giving me.

"Do you think I could make it better?" He whispered in my ear.

He then shifted me in his arms and rolled me over as he was now hovering over me.

He started to plant butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck as I struggled with my breathing.

It was almost embarrassing how heavily I was breathing and he was barely even touching me...

He reached down to the hem of my shirt and slid it up my body then brought me up to get rid of it. I was now just clad in my lavender bra and he stared down at me, his eyes darkening in a different kind of hunger.

He reached behind me as he kissed and nipped my collar bone and undid my bra then he slowly and sensually slid it down my arms and randomly tossed it over his shoulder as he stared at my modest breasts.

Starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze I started to bring my arms to cover them up and he gently grabbed my wrists in only one hand and held them over my head and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Your beautiful" He whispered then pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, which quickly turned to a raw and passionate dance.

Still holding my wrists in one hand, he used his other to rub up and down my waist then brought it to the front of my jeans then popped my button open. Grabbing the zipper in his hand he slowly brought the zipper down then ran one finger on the inside of the waist band lightly.

Now letting go of my wrists he sensually ran his hand down my arms then he used both hands and slowly slid my jeans down my legs and threw them to the dark corner of my room.

Now I felt naked compared to him. I was only in a bra and panties and he had every stitch of clothing on him. Not fair!

"This isn't fair" I breathed as I looked at him, from hooded bedroom eyes.

"What isn't?" He gasped, looking at me with black eyes.

"You have clothes on" I pointed out the obvious.

He looked down.

"That I do" He nodded then crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt then threw it off.

He then got back on top of me, giving me a great view of his bad ass figure.

His abs were perfect. They looked like a sculpture carved them out of the finest marble. The scars just added to the beauty...The imperfection WAS perfection.

Screw it...

I'm going to feel him up.

Running my hands up his abs and chest I almost groaned. They were rock solid and smooth as fuck. Just the odd dip or risen skin from the scars but I _loved it. _

Wrapping my arms around him I lightly ran my arms up and down his back and reviled in the fact that I felt his back muscles flex and relax under my touch.

Jasper started to plant sensual kisses down my body. He kisses the valley between my breasts then nipped gently.

He got my hips and looked up at me while hooking his fingers in the waist band and paused as he continued to look at me.

Feeling only slightly confused through the lust cloud surrounding my brain I only assumed he was asking for my permission.

So...I nodded.

I don't think I could say a word to save my life.

_**~~~~To be continued~~~~**_

_Sorry about the teaser again...I actually was going to have a lime in this chapter buuut...i chickened out..._

_I'm going to have it in the next chapter, but it's going to b in third person view...having it in first person is just...weird for me lol._

_And sorry about the wait...im having a writer's block...kinda. I know where the story is going...but I need fillers. _

_So...i'll try to have the next chapter soon. And Chapter 16 is no lone a AN for those that didn't know :P_

_Reveiw please lol. _


End file.
